LA ARMADA DE DEFENSA
by krasni
Summary: ESTE FANFIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON MI ANTEROR FIC EL PSM. ESPERO QUE LO DISFUTEN.ESTE FIN NO SIGUE DESPUES DE OP, NO SUIGUE HBP,LUEGO DE LA DESTRUCCION DE LORD VOLDEMORT EL MIISTERIO CREO UNA ARMADA PARA CASOS ESPECIALES, HARRY POTTER ES SU LIDER Y PRO (en Hiato)
1. Default Chapter

_Primero que todo quiero decir que este FanFic no tiene nada que ver con mi anterior fic ´´El príncipe de la sangre mezclada La historia original Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. Espero que les guste._

_Esta historia la cree para descansar un poco de la anterior Fanfic debido a que los próximos capítulos del Príncipe de la sangre mezclada serán mas largos que los anteriores, me tomara mas tiempo acabarlos, por eso cree este para entretenerlos un poco._

_Un saludo Krasni_

Prologo

-------------------------------

Era una noche tranquila, en adquiesco el cementerio de Aurors. Estaba rodeado de un inmenso bosque oscuro en el cual nadie deseaba ni que su peor enemigo se piedra. Era la muerte misma, el Cementerio Quedaba muy cerca de Hogsmeade, solo a treinta Kilómetros de el conocido pueblo el cual es encontraba cerca de La escuela de Magia Hogwarts.

En un punto cercano se podía distinguir a una figura estar arrodillada frente a las lapidas de varias tumbas. La figura era de un joven de no más de veintidós años con el pelo negro desordenado y unos ojos verde intenso. Tenía una túnica formal roja y verde con las iniciales D.A en su pecho.

Se que hace mucho que no vengo- decía el joven a nadie en especial – El trabajo me esta matando-

El joven se quedo en silencio como si esperara la respuesta de alguien en el desolado lugar. Al no escuchar nada este sonrió, era una sonrisa tranquila, no trasmitía felicidad ni aceptación.

Aunque no me quejo, Inglaterra esta en un estado pacifico, como quisiera que lo pudieran ver, quizás lo están viendo cierto-

Miro Frente a el a las lapidas de James Potter, Lily Potter Y Sirius Black.

Quien lo diría, Tomo mas de miles de años construir una comunidad inglesa y Voldemort solo necesito tres años para destruirla-

Sr. Potter- se escucho detrás de el.

Potter… Así es este hombre es Harry James Potter Black. Conocido en su infancia como el Niño que vivió. Harry Potter el ultimo descendiente de la familia Potter y la cabeza de las Familias Potter y Black, Conocido como el hombre que destruyo a Lord Voldemort y También líder De La Armada de Defensa del ministerio.

El hombre giro para ver a dos figuras estar paradas a tres metros de el. Ambas vestidos por túnicas similares a la de el, con las mismas iniciales en su pecho.

Ambos de ellos tenia el cabello Marrón suave y ojos claros, el al parecer mayor de ellos también tenia una pequeña cicatriz arriba de la ceja derecha.

Clolin, Dennis, Que puedo hacer por ustedes- dijo Harry divertido

Los hermanos Creevery se miraron para luego mirar a Harry. Dennis Fue el que hablo.

Señor podríamos pasar por Hogwarts, El profesor Dumbledore a solicitado su asistencia-

Harry Potter rió un poco

Bien, como quieran- dijo este

Dándose vuelta el saludo con una inclinación a las tumbas de sus familiares.

------------------------------

Dos hombres se encontraban hablando en la oficina del Director en la escuela Hogwarts uno era anciano de cabello plateado y barba larga que ojeaba la Biblioteca, mientras que el otro tenia el cabello graso, y miraba al anciano con impaciencia.

Seguro que vendrá hoy director- decía un hombre con el pelo graso al anciano director de la escuela Hogwarts

Los hermanos Creevery dijeron que se lo pedirían Serverus- dijo el anciano con calma

Y así lo hicieron-

Tanto Albus Dumbledore el Director De la escuela de magia Hogwarts como Serverus Snape el odiado Profesor de pociones, giraron para ver a Joven Harry Potter sentado en el sillón del director con sus pies sobre la mesa.

Potter- susurro el profesor de pociones mirando al joven.

Que bueno que viniste Harry- decía el director con tranquilidad.

Con un solo movimiento Harry Potter se levanto del sillón y quito los pies de la mesa, tanto Serverus Snape como Albus Dumbledore no pudieron hacer mas Que admirarlo, Sus movimientos precisos sin un solo sonido, y la elegancia de reyes no era algo que todo el mundo consiga, mucho menos en algo tan normal y cotidiano como levantarse de una silla.

No solo eso sino que la vestimenta Del D.A lo hacia verse imponente junto con los anillos de el Estado Potter y Black en sus manos.

Quería Hablarme Director-

--------------------------------

FIN DEL PROLOGO

NOTAS:

ESTE FANFIC NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL PSM (PRÍNCIPE DE LA SANGRE MEZCLADA). ESTA UBICADO AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA DERROTA DE VOLDEMORT, NO SERÁ TAN LARGO COMO EL PSM. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN KRASNI


	2. El cuartel Del DA

_Pensamientos_

Hablar

_Hechizos o maldiciones_

Parsel

_Con un solo movimiento Harry Potter se levanto del sillón y quito los pies de la mesa, tanto Serverus Snape como Albus Dumbledore no pudieron hacer mas Que admirarlo, Sus movimientos precisos sin un solo sonido, y la elegancia de reyes no era algo que todo el mundo consiga, mucho menos en algo tan normal y cotidiano como levantarse de una silla._

_No solo eso sino que la vestimenta Del D.A lo hacia verse imponente junto con los anillos de el Estado Potter y Black en sus manos._

_- Quería Hablarme Director-_

El cuartel Del D.A

----------------------------

Así es- decía Dumbledore con tranquilidad

Es sobre mi sobrina Arise Moon, la recuerdas Potter- Decía Snape

Arise Moon, si, de mi año Slytherin, muy buena en artes oscuras y pociones- Decía Harry distraído

Si, ella se graduó de la academia de aurors hace unos años y a estado trabajando privadamente-

Harry Potter asentía sin entender la situación

Arise a estado trabajando en un caso, el cual creo que debes meterte- se metió el anciano director

Por-

Ella cree que han atentado con prisioneros en Azkaban- Dijo el director

Atentados-

Secuestros, y abuso- Aclaro Snape

Quiso recurrir a Ti, pero los papeles salían de la oficina apenas entraban, no los aceptaban-

Ya veo-

En este momento el D.A, se esta encargando de un grupo especializado, no podrán hacer nada mas-

Los dos hombres estaban por protestar

Pero dile Que Vaya mañana al ministerio, que le de esto al ministro – decía mientras el daba una tarjeta- es una autorización para hablar con migo en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, si puedo ayudarla lo veré-

Ambos hombres asintieron

------------------------------

En la planta alta de un edificio antiguo, una casa grande casi como una mansión, una chica releía la carta de su padrino, la cual le decía que tenia que hacer para hablar con Potter, al principio no quiso recurrir a su padrino por esta investigación pero no tubo opción.

_Esto esta más allá de mis límites_- pensaba

_Podría ir y hablar con Draco, que el se lo diga a Potter, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas_- se decía

Además su padrino ya había arreglado la reunión que mal podría ser ahora-

----------------------------

Lejos de Ahí en un valle desconocido, había un centenar de bosques y montañas, al lado de uno de los tantos lagos del lugar había una inmensa mansión, que parecía mas una fortaleza.

Este lugar era la mansión de Harry Potter, ni sus personas de más confianza sabían como llegar.

Dentro de esta en una de las tantas habitaciones el hombre que derroto al Sr. Oscuro Lord Voldemort releía el informe de Arise Moon dado por Serverus Snape.

Camino hasta una chimenea cercana y con un movimiento de su mano, fuego verde nació de ella

Ron- dijo con tranquilidad

Si-

La voz salia de la chimenea, mientras el fuego formo el rostro de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley

Arise Moon mañana ira a verme, su información puede ser más valiosa para nosotros de lo que ella piensa, quiero que la escolten bien, y que luego de reunirme con ella convoques una reunión con el círculo íntimo-

Ron al parecer se puso nervioso

Estas seguro-

Harry Potter asintió muy serio

Esa chica a estado investigando, al parecer abusos a Mortifagos en Azkaban, pero no tiene idea de en lo que se esta metiendo, mantenía vigilada, y protegida-

Pasa algo mas- dijo el pelirrojo

Es la Sobrina de Snape- dijo Harry como si eso explicara todo, pero al parecer Ron encendió bien

Me haré cargo-dijo mientras el fuego verde desapareció

pasa algo amo Harry- Dándose vuelta Harry vio a una serpiente amarilla de dos metros enroscada en una silla

Unos inconvenientes Su- decía este

Uno de los basiliscos esta dando problemas otra vez a los Gnomos-decía Su

Uff, otra vez, el mas pequeño- dijo Harry

La serpiente asintió

Primero Arnold le da por tratar de evaporar el agua de los lagos, y ahora Adolfo tiene problemas con Gnomos- decía Harry

Bueno Arnold ya a crecido, y siendo un dragón es normal que quiera probar su fuego en otra cosa mas que su comida, en cuanto a Adolfo es un niño todavía-

Vaya los defiendes -

Y que quiere que haga, los mate, por dios usted es el único ser humano capas de hacer convivir a tantas criaturas juntas-

No te quejes los vampiros son los mas peligrosos y nunca se han quejado, al contrario les fascina mi colección- decía Harry divertido

La serpiente pareció suspirar

Que descanse Amo-

Tu también Su-

Y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir

----------------------------

Arise Moon estaba frente al edificio, parecía una obra en construcción Muggle, el padrastro de Draco el ministro de Magia Remus Lupin le había dado indicaciones de cómo llegar y una tarjeta para entrar _Solo servirá hasta las nueve de la mañana debes apresurarte _bien ahora solo entrar.

Caminando hacia la obra, sintió miedo de cómo las barras estaban mal colocadas, por otro lado siendo bruja podía esquivarlas fácilmente por que tiene miedo.

_Debe ser alguna magia para alejar intrusos-_ pensó, era lógico las magias anti-Muggles eran así, al menos la mayoría.

Golpeando tres veces como le dijo el ministro la puerta de al parecer una cabina de baño que largaba mucho olor, esta se abrió y ella entro, parecía un baño que solo había un inodoro sucio.

Se acerco al inodoro miro en el Estaba sucio tanto afuera como adentro.

Soy Arise Moon, tengo permiso del Ministro de Magia para ir a las jefaturas de la Armada de Defensa, aquí esta mi autorización- dijo al inodoro lanzando una tarjeta adentro de el y luego tirando de la cadena.

El inodoro izo un sonido fuerte usando el agua fue succionada por la cañería luego de eso el inodoro se partió en dos y el piso en donde estaba se convirtió en una escalera en espiral hacia abajo.

Moon comenzó a bajar por la escalera, cuando llego al piso se encontró en un cuarto que parecía una oficina en ella la estaban esperando cuatro personas que reconoció.

Minerva McGonagall, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Filius Flitwick que parecían divertidos mirando al su ultimo acompañante que no era nada mas ni nada menos que su padrino el profesor de pociones Serverus Snape, quien se deslumbraba en ellos.

Padrino- dijo ella y Serverus se dio vuelta mirándola.

Que paso-

Digamos que Serverus tubo una discusión muy fea con el inodoro- dijo el anciano director

Entonces le contó como Serverus quiso pasar sin permiso y que el inodoro vació su contenido en el, este se enfado empezó a decir maldiciones para que el inodoro lo rocié con todo lo que había dentro de el.

Arise estaba divertida al ver a su padrino.

Pero que hacen aquí-

Bueno Serverus quiso acompañarte a ver a Harry, en cuanto a nosotros siempre hemos querido ver sus oficinas- decía el anciano

Y no habrá problema- decía Arise

Ninguno- se escucho al otro lado

Todos giraron para ver a cuatro personas conocidas para ellos, estaban Lisa Tupin, Blaise Zabini, Dennis Creevery y Susan Bones.

Srta. Tupin, Srta. Bones. Sr. Zabini, Sr. Creevery- decía el director complacido

Director, Profesores, los venimos a escoltar a la oficina de Harry junto con Arise- dijo Blaise Zabini

Todos asintieron. Mientras se dirigieron a una puerta que había aparecido en la pared derecha de la sala.

Cuanto tardaremos en llegar Blaise- pregunto Arise

Una hora y media o dos- dijo este distraído

UNA HORA Y MEDIA- Grito Snape horrorizado

o dos- respondió Susan

Snape se deslumbro en ella asiendo que esta se esconda a tras de Blaise.

Y mas si no nos apresuramos-

Por que tanto- decía Minerva empezando a seguir a los jóvenes

Este complejo es como un castillo, estamos en la primera planta y debemos llegar a la última, para eso hay un solo camino-

No se puede cortar- decía Filius interesado

Si pero seria muy doloroso e incluso quizás nos perderíamos- dijo Blaise

A los otros no les hizo mucha gracia, caminaron por diez minutos ojeando las áreas, ya habían visto encantadores que examinaban un nuevo encantamiento de desarme, en la cual Filius quiso entrar, pero Blaise dijo que tardaría mucho que el lo traería a la vuelta.

Pasaron luego por una sala de historiadores reviendo la historia de los Gnomos, pare encontrar pautas sobre sus guerras.

Finalmente llegaron a una pared, Blaise se adelanto y puso una mano en ella, al sacarla la pared se abrió mostrando un ascensor, al entrar vieron que tenia doce pisos a ir

Donde esta la oficina de Potter- pregunto Snape

En el doceavo piso- dijo Dennis marcando el segundo piso

Y por que no vamos directamente al doceavo- pregunto Filius

Este ascensor solo puede llegar hasta el segundo, si tocáramos otro…bueno digamos que no es recomendable para su salud- luego de eso no dijo nada

Salieron al segundo piso y empezaron nuevamente a ver a encantadores e historiadores, pero ahora había también invernaderos con diferentes plantas y experto curioseando sobre ella.

Blaise, que hace toda esta gente- decía Arise

El D.A no solo esta constituido por Aurors, también cada expertos en diferentes Ramas, ellos crean maldiciones, encantamientos, son entrenados en cada Rama de la magia-

Para-

En el caso de otro Sr. Oscuro estar preparados- decía Susan

Llegaron a la pared al final y Blaise se adelanto puso su mano en ella y grito SOY BLAISE ZABINI la pared se abrió y el ascensor los llevo al tercer piso.

En el tercer piso era similar sin embargo Blaise explico que en cada piso se iba incrementando el peligro en los estudios, en los primeros pisos se veían las creaciones y estudios de magias rudimentarias, en los pisos mas altos se eran para las creaciones y estudios de magias letales y en los últimos pisos eran las creaciones de artículos

Cuando llegaron a la pared Blaise y susan tuvieron que bailar un Tango para que esta se abra a diversión de los demás, en el séptimo piso tuvieron que saltar la soga, el décimo tuvieron que jugar a piedra, papel y tijera contra la pared, en onceavo tuvieron que dar una adivinanza y finalmente llegaron a la pared para el doceavo.

Todos vieron ahora una pared de Madera, con cuatro mesas.

Blaise, susan, dennis y Lisa se dirigieron uno a cada una.

Soy Lisa Tupin- dijo ella

Blaise Zabini-

Soy Dennis Creevery-

Soy Susan Bones-

Escoltamos a Serverus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick Y Arise Moon, a la oficina de Harry Potter, pedimos permiso para pasar-

La pared pareció crujir y luego una grieta apareció, otra después, y finalmente la pared se destruyo dejando ver una cámara. Todos entraron y la pared se volvió a formar, pero apenas entraron las paredes de la cámara se incendiaron, en el fuego se podía ver un rostro gigante

Que desean- dijo con una voz grave

Pasar a la oficina de Harry Potter-

Para eso deberán demostrar que son de la armada de Defensa, dime quienes son-

Soy parte de La armada de defensa Soy Blaise Zabini La ambición es el verdadero poder, si tienes ambición puedes alcanzar lo que anhelas- dijo- Blaise mientras que el rostro asintió

Soy parte de La armada de defensa Soy Lisa Tupin la sabiduría es poder, si tienes sabiduría nadie podrá lastimarte, y podrás alcanzar lo que anhelas- el rostro asintió

Soy parte de La armada de defensa Soy Dennis Creevery El valor es poder, si tienes valor nadie podrás detenerte en tus metas- el rostro asintió

Soy parte de La armada de defensa Soy Susan Bones La lealtad es poder si eres leal podrás alcanzar tus metas con trabajo duro y esfuerzo-

El rostro asintió desapareciendo y mostrando una inmensa puerta, la cual las personas no dudaron en pasar.

Por que tanto lió- pregunto Arise con pavor

Harry es muy paranoico- dijo Dennis

Los demás rieron

Entraron y vieron una oficina gigante se parecía al cuarto del director, constituido por una mesa con una silla, varias sillas mas enfrente, una biblioteca, se veía una jaula con un búho, que reconocieron como la fiel Hedwig y una gran ventana la cual se veía la calle

Linda vista- dijo Arise

Gracias-

Se escucho todos giraron y no vieron a nadie

Aquí arriba-

Y hay arriba levitándose por si solo Harry Potter se encontraba colocando un libro en la inmensa biblioteca. Bajando de allí miro a todos

Buen Día-

_--------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	3. Los antiguos

_Pensamientos_

Hablar

_Hechizos o maldiciones_

Parsel

_Entraron y vieron una oficina gigante se parecía al cuarto del director, constituido por una mesa con una silla, varias sillas mas enfrente, una biblioteca, se veía una jaula con un búho, que reconocieron como la fiel Hedwig y una gran ventana la cual se veía la calle_

_- Linda vista- dijo Arise_

_- Gracias-_

_Se escucho todos giraron y no vieron a nadie_

_- Aquí arriba-_

_Y hay arriba levitándose por si solo Harry Potter se encontraba colocando un libro en la inmensa biblioteca. Bajando de allí miro a todos_

_- Buen Día- _

_Los antiguos_

_------------------------------_

El silencio reino en la oficina de Harry Potter. Mientras que Blaise, Susan, Dennis y Lisa parecían tranquilas ya acostumbrados a las habilidades de su jefe. Arise Moon y los profesores no lo estaban.

Después de todo, la levitación de cuerpos era una magia muy avanzada, una de las más avanzadas en los diferentes artes de encantos.

— Buenos días— Arise fue la primera en contestar seguida de los profesores, salvo Snape que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Harry con un movimiento de su brazo les indico las sillas frente a su mesa, en la cual había aparecido una tetera y barias tazas.

Todos se fueron sentando menos Blaise, Dennis, Susan y Lisa que estaban aun parados, con un movimiento de su cabeza Harry Potter les indicó que era todo y ellos se retiraron.

— A leído mi informe según tengo entendido— Pregunto Arise dando un sorbo a la taza de Te que se había preparado por si sola.

— Todos lo hicimos Arise— Se escucho detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron vuelta, Moon y Snape con sus manos en sus varitas, para ver en una puerta la cual volvía a ser una pared sólida, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger entrar.

Snape era el primero en reaccionar— Creí que había una sola puerta para tu oficina Potter—

— Una sola— Harry parecía confundido, luego sonrió— o te refieres a eso—

Todos lo miraron

— Veras creí que debían ver las instalaciones, así que les deje ir — dijo tranquilo

— Pudiste evitarnos todo ese viaje— Decía Snape al borde de la furia

— Claro, pero no hubiera sido divertido— dijo sonriendo ante la mirada funesta de Snape— Quieres ver algo aun mas interesante— dijo tomando su varita y apuntando a un espejo.

Del espejo se empezó ver la imagen de Snape peleando con un inodoro que le echaba todo lo que tenia dentro.

— AHHHHHHHHH POTTER— Si Albus y Draco no hubieran detenido a Snape este hubiera encontrado cien diversas formas de usar el _Avada Kedavra. _Harry reía tranquilamente.

— No es Gracioso— Decía Snape

— Si, si lo es— le respondía este

Una forzada tos llamo la atención. Al voltear vieron a Arise Moon con una ceja alzada golpeando el piso con su pie derecha.

Hermione tomo la palabra

— Como el Sr. Malfoy— Harry rió un poco al titulo formal, lo que molesto a Hermione — Como el Sr. Malfoy dijo Moon todos releímos su informe— Termino viendo amenazadoramente a Harry el cual parpadeaba con inocencia

— Un informe muy completo Arise, sin embargo la falta de pruebas es su caída — Decía Draco Malfoy

— Por eso necesito la ayuda De La Armada De Defensa, Draco—

— Normalmente no hacemos este tipo de Trabajo Moon— se metió Ronald Weasley

— Pero aremos una excepción— Harry Potter intervino antes que Moon se queje— termino diciendo.

— Por que — ella pregunto con una ceja fruncida

— _Desconfiada, tal como su tío_—

— Lo haremos por nos puede ser de utilidad que concluya su informe Srta. Moon— Hermione se metió

Arise la miraba con curiosidad

— Útil— pregunto Albus Dumbledore

— Un grupo al cual estamos investigando puede ser el responsable, directamente o no de estos ataques a ex Mortifagas— Draco intervino

— Bien que clase de ayuda necesita para conseguir las pruebas Srta. Moon— Pregunto Harry levantándose de su asiento.

— Una orden para interrogar a ciertos prisioneros en Azkaban— dijo ella mientras Harry asentía y se dirigía a la jaula donde su búho descansaba— Y una autorización para sacar el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson — Harry volvía a cabecear sacando a Hedwig de la jaula y acariciándola — Y a un profesional para que determine si fue o no sometida a una violación—

— Ya veo, eso es fácil de hacer— decía Harry

— A cambio usted presentara un informe cada semana con cada detalle de su investigación— aclaro el antiguo niño que vivió

Arise asintió

Mientras tanto Harry se dirigió nuevamente hacia su asiento, abrió un cajón sacando unos papeles de el. Y entregándoselo a Arise.

— Aquí tiene las autorizaciones necesarias, para Azkaban, y el nombre y dirección de un investigador que puede ayudarla, dígale que trabaja para mí— dijo Harry con tranquilidad, mientras que los demás echaron una mirado curiosa al nombre.

_Robert Samson _

Nadie había hablado de el, era en el centro de Londres.

— Bien si eso es todo, por que Draco no les muestras las instalaciones— decía Harry ganándose el cabeceo de este, mientras una puerta aparecía en el extremo de la habitación.

Una vez todos salieron, Ron y Hermione miraron detenidamente a Harry

— Bien que creen— decía el antiguo niño que vivió

— No veo nada de evidencia Harry, como crees que los antiguos tengan algo que ver con esto— decía Ronald Weasley

— No hay evidencia circunstancial Ron, sin embargo la forma de que lo hacen es demasiado perfecta— decía este

— Nadie puede entrar a Azkaban violar a una prisionera y Salir— Decía Hermione con lo dientes apretados.

Harry no tenía duda que el tema de una violación era algo muy fuerte para todos en especial las mujeres.

— Concuerdo contigo Hermione, si es que el violador Haya salido— dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione lo miraban.

— Los guardias— decía Ron

— Pero, si Moon va sola podrían atacarla haya— decía Hermione

— Es por eso que no ira sola— dijo Harry con una mirada seria

— A quien mando— decía Ron

— Quizás alguien como Blaise o Susan, que no llaman la atención— decía Hermione en un tono pensativo.

— Para nada— les decía Harry — Ira alguien que realmente llamara la atención— termino diciendo mientras sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Como si nada le gustaría más que adivinen quien es la persona.

— Smith— pregunto Ron, mientras Harry negó

— Cho— dijo Hermione, negó devuelta

— Quien— dijeron al mismo tiempo

— Pues yo quien mas—

—Ah— dijeron los dos con alivio, para luego interpretar su frase mejor

—QUE COMO QUE IRAS TÚ— dijeron al mismo tiempo

— Sip— decía Harry

— Pero…—

— Relájate Hermione, será fácil, iré como espectador, pensaran que estoy dándole a Moon cierta clase de prueba y mientras ella interroga a los prisioneros, yo estudiare a los guardias— termino diciendo con tranquilidad.

Ambos cabecearon mientras entendían el plan

— Sin embargo, si los antiguos tienen algo que ver, o deben haber dejado evidencia, posiblemente el violador no sabe de ellos, uff posiblemente ni siquiera sabe de su existencia— dijo Hermione

— Por eso necesito que ustedes controlen, las cuentas bancarias de los guardias, no solo en Gringotts, sino también en bancos Muggles, eso encargate Tu Hermione y tu Grupo— dijo Harry

Hermione asintió

— Ron tu y tu grupo se encargaran de investigar a sus familias y contactos fuera de Azkaban—

Ronald Asintió

— Y le diré a Draco haber si puede sacarles algo a sus amigos de Wizengamot— termino diciendo

--------------------------

Ya estaban devuelta en el primer piso, habian pasado por varios salones al volver se quedaron un poco mas en los salones de encantamiento en el cual Flitwick se detenía observando cada de talle.

Un joven agitaba su varita luego de unas palabras extrañas y levitaba un jarrón para luego levitarlo con el simple conjuro _leviosa_ de levitación. Para luego anotar algo en su cuaderno y volver a hacerlo.

— Sr. Santor— dijo Flitwick reconociendo a su antiguo estudiante

— Profesor Flitwick, Profesor McGonagall, Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape, que hacen aquí—

— De paseo— se metió Draco

— Que haces hijo— pregunto Albus tranquilamente

— Que oh comparo hechizos levitadotes, de diferentes países, sabe que lo japoneses comienzan levitando granos de Arroz y los egipcios granos de arena, nosotros empezamos con plumas pero los japoneses y los egipcios son mas fuertes en este tipo de conjuros— les contaba Santor y empezaba con toda una teoría de los diferentes hechizos que solo Flitwick a parecía entusiasmarle.

Luego pasaron por las oficinas de pociones dañinas, Snape estuvo discutiendo con Arnald Smart, sobre las mejoras de la poción matalobos. Snape se había sorprendido al saber que también puede ser usado como clámate para dolores de cabeza de Dragones (Normalmente la usan para dragones en parto), pero lo que lo sorprendía era las mejoras de la poción de la verdad que Smart le contaba.

Ya llegaron a la entrada en donde Potter los esperaba.

— Srta. Moon, mañana mismo nos dirigiremos a Azkaban, yo iré como espectador, fingiré darle una evaluación, eso hará para no llamar la atención— dijo este

Moon asintió

— La veré en el ministerio de magia, a las siete treinta AM— dijo saliendo de ahí—

_-------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	4. Azkaban

_Goldfinger-Potter: Gracias espero que te guste este. Tratare de no tardar tanto._

_Elementhp: gracias y si ya puse para aceptar los reviews anónimos._

_Finsi Potter: Gracias. Ya llegara la acción._

_Ya llegaron a la entrada en donde Potter los esperaba._

_— Srta. Moon, mañana mismo nos dirigiremos a Azkaban, yo iré como espectador, fingiré darle una evaluación, eso hará para no llamar la atención— dijo este_

_Moon asintió_

_— La veré en el ministerio de magia, a las siete treinta AM— dijo saliendo de ahí—_

_Azkaban_

_-----------------------_

Se encontraba en su cuarto, durante el día había ido al cuartel secreto de La armada de defensa (o D.A), se había encontrado con su tío y otros tres de sus antiguos profesores, que aprovechaban la ocasión para visitar los cuarteles, que según ellos nunca han estado.

Luego de maravillarse con los encantamientos y pociones creadas ahí se encontraron en la oficina del Jefe, Harry Potter, había cambiado desde como ella lo veía en la escuela, el conocido niño que vivió o el hechicero más fuerte de nuestra generación, como al profeta le gustaba llamarlo.

Parecía tranquilo, se habían ido esos nervios por ser el nuevo, ese miedo por ser enemigo de aquel hechicero oscuro ya olvidado. Se fue la guerra, se fue la paz, solo era eso un simple jefe de una unidad o no lo era.

No lo sabia, se sintió confundida toda la tarde, ahora en la noche todavía pensaba como había ido. Potter acepto la propuesta y según el ayudaba a cierta investigación que ellos hacían.

Pero que era

No lo sabía. Sabia que Potter no se lo diría, no al menos de buena forma el no se había ganado el titulo de ángel negro durante la guerra por nada más que su poder e inteligencia para hacer caerá a los vallazos del señor oscuro.

Por otro lado ella solo quería seguir con su investigación.

_Flash back_

Había terminado el reporte sobre el robo de calderos de oro del almacén _ponle lo que quieras _en el callejón Knockturn, Mundungus Fletcher había sido de mucha ayuda después de un método muy útil de persuasión.

Pobre Mundungus después del interrogatorio miraba a la joven Auror con más terror que al Señor oscuro. Pero ella estaba conforme, desees de todo Arise Moon siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Luego de Releer el informe la chimenea empezó aprenderse un fuego verde, ella giro para ver quien era.

Se presento ante ella una mujer de no más de cuarenta, cabello Rubio fuerte, ojos azules fríos, con un aire superior en su aristócrata cara, reconocía a Mairan Parkinson, la madre de su vieja amiga Pansy Parkinson.

— Señora Parkinson— dijo ella con sorpresa

— Arise querida como estas— decía la mujer con aire de grandeza

Arise la miraba con sorpresa

— Muy bien, como esta usted—

— Aquí ando, acabo de venir de Azkaban, un sitio espeluznante— decía la Señora

— Como esta Pansy— pregunto Moon, sabiendo que su vieja amiga pasaba una sentencia de diez años en Azkaban por traición.

— Ella…no se— dijo la señora su gesto superior cambio hacia melancólico, en unos segundos

— Que pasa—

— Esta extraña— termino la señora con un suspiro

— Eso no es extraño, señora— dijo Arise— Azkaban cambia a la gente según e oído—

— Las marcas—

— Marcas—

— Tenia marcas en su cuerpo Arise— dijo la señora — los Dementores no hacen eso, fueron los guardias—

— Que—

— Creo que han abusado de ella — termino la Señora

— Como—

— Podrías investigarlo querida—

Arise asintió

_Fin del flash back_

Había enviados varios informes al ministerio, para ver a Pansy, que eran rechazadas una y otra vez. Hasta que hace tres semanas cuando entregaba el décimo informe, el guardia le informo de la muerte De Pansy.

Desde entonces ella había insistido en una investigación mas a fondo, había recurrido a todos sus medios, y fallado, pero entonces recurrió a su tío, el cual indico que hablaría con Potter.

Al principio estaba indecisa, después de todo por que Harry Potter se involucraría en esto. Pero Potter le dio lo que ella quería e iban a ir juntos a Azkaban en la mañana.

— Uff— dijo acostándose— Mañana nos enteraremos— término cerrando sus ojos.

_------------------------_

Miraba hacia la ventana Thunder el Hipogrifo hijo de Buckbeack pasaba volando, a la mañana deberá acompañara a Arise Moon a Azkaban, y ver si puede obtener algún dato de Los _Phoenix Negros._

Siempre eran muy cuidadosos pero quizás el podría encontrarlos.

Harry Potter suspiro cansado aun recordaba a reunión con su circulo intimo, hace un día para ser exacto.

_Flash back_

Estaban solo quince de ellos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda grande en la mansión Potter.

Hermione, Ron, Draco y Ginny conversaban acerca del informe recién leído de Arise Moon.

Theoroden, Zacharias, Susan Y Terry estaban más concentrados, en los ángulos posibles de controlar Azkaban.

Maria, Dexter y Neville veían mas el desarrollo nuevo experimento para la maldición del Imperio, y el soporte económico que necesitaría.

Mientras que, Mark, Luna, Fred y George devoraban la galletas olvidándose su conversación.

— Supongo que habrán leído el informe que la señorita Moon nos entrego cierto— se escucho la voz de Harry Potter

— No veo por que la sospecha de abuso de una Mortifaga, tenga que ver con los Phoenix negros Harry— dijo Ronald

— Sin embargo, el abuso, es el abuso, si controlaríamos Azkaban como muchos de nosotros hemos propuesto esto no pasaría— Theroroden intervino y un cabeceo de Zacharias lo siguió.

— El tema de Azkazaban es secundario Theoroden, el presupuesto no nos alcanza para eso— Neville intervino

— Señores— Harry levanto su voz— Y les e dado mi opiniones respecto a las posibles soluciones para la prisión, sin embargo estamos aquí para discutir sobre los Phoenix negros—

— Ubicamos información hasta ahora de cómo funciona la organización, crean seres oscuros como Voldemort y Grindelwald, lo que sabemos es que manipulan el lado oscuro para crear guerras en las cuales sus fortunas se incrementan — Draco dijo

— Tienen sobornados o con deudas de favores a altos funcionarios del ministerio de barios países—

— Y ahora esto— decía Harry

— Ahora Que— pregunto Ginny

— Esclavitud, a eso se refiere el informe— decía Hermione

— Que quieres decir— Ginny intervino

— Abusan de prisioneros— dijo Hermione — o entrenan esclavas— término ella

En la sala reunió el silencio

— Están seguros— luna intervino

— No hay pruebas, pero suponemos que es así— dijo Harry mirando a todos— Por eso necesitamos estar vigilando a cada guardia de Azkaban, como Theoroden y Zacharias dijeron, sin embargo eso llegara con tiempo, nuestro objetivo es apoyar a Moon con su investigación y de ella obtener información sobre los Phoenix negros, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora—

— Como apoyaremos su investigación— Neville pregunto

— mañana veremos eso—

_Fin del flash back_

Esa reunión le molesto, las diferentes opiniones le molestaban, estaban del mismo bando.

Los Phoenix negros, la organización oscura más grande de los últimos dos mil años, han manipulado a muchos señores oscuros. Atraparlos era la tarea que Harry Potter anhelaba.

— Bien mañana nos enteraremos—

_-------------------------_

Había salido de casa temprano, con un rápido desayuno constituido por café y una galleta, no fue con rodeos y se apareció en las puertas del ministerio de magia. Marco seis, seis, tres, dos. Como la recepcionista indico.

— Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor declare su nombre y su asunto—

— Soy Arise Moon y vengo a ver a Harry Potter— dijo ella rápidamente.

— Gracias, tome su placa y pase—

Arise tomo su placa y se puso furiosa al ver la palabra _Enamorada _en ella. Camino echa una furia hacia el departamento de Aurors, donde fue saludada por la sub. Jefa Tonks quien le indico el cuarto donde Harry Potter la esperaba, siguió una docena de puertas para que al fin llegara al cuarto doscientos once en el que entro.

— Bienvenida señorita Moon, esta lista— dijo Harry

Moon asintió

— Por aquí— un hombre calvo que reconoció como el jefe del departamento de Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt—

Caminaron a un cuarto en el que había un zapato viejo

— _Un transportador_—Pensó ella

— Normalmente se debe ir en barco a Azkaban, sin embargo el señor Potter aclaro que será un interrogatorio más que visita— Kingsley aclaro

— Ya hemos hecho los preparativos para desenterrar a la Srta. Parkinson — Potter Le dijo

— Bien solo tienen que tocarlo—

Ella y Potter se acercaron y lo tocaron, aun no se acostumbraba a el tiron en el ombligo. Así que Potter tubo que sostenerla cuando pisaron tierra.

Miro hacia los costados y casi se sintió arrepentida de venir, La fortaleza era tenebrosa y el frió era inmenso.

Potter no tenia problemas, ya había estado en Azkaban en Sexto cuando el inútil del ministro de ese tiempo lo mando dos semanas por usar una maldición ilegal, aunque no la había echado correctamente. Luego de eso Cornelius Funge fue sustituido por Amelia Bones, quien se retiro luego de unos meses dejando a Remus Lupin el lugar.

— No es linda cierto— le dijo Potter

— No—

— Arrepentida—

Moon negó con la cabeza

— Andando, nos esperan— dijo el señalándole a la fortaleza que habría sus puertas y cuatro Guardias salían a recibirlos

— Bien es hora de empezar— dijo Arise ganándose el cabeceo de Potter.

— Señor Potter, Señorita Moon, Bienvenidos a la prisión de Azkaban—

_------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	5. Interrogando

_Pensamientos_

Hablar

_Hechizos o maldiciones_

**_Parsel_**

_Goldfinger-Potter: Gracias. Seguiré intentándolo._

_— No es linda cierto— le dijo Potter_

_— No—_

_— Arrepentida—_

_Moon negó con la cabeza_

_— Andando, nos esperan— dijo el señalándole a la fortaleza que habría sus puertas y cuatro Guardias salían a recibirlos_

_— Bien es hora de empezar— dijo Arise ganándose el cabeceo de Potter._

_— Señor Potter, Señorita Moon, Bienvenidos a la prisión de Azkaban—_

_Interrogando_

_--------------------------_

Moon miro a los Aurors mientras entraban en la tenebrosa fortaleza. Los cuatro eran hombres robustos. Uno de no parecía tener mas de veinte, de cabello rubio descuidado, ojos negros, y un bigote acentuado. Otro más mayor de unos treinta, tenia el cabello negro, ojos marrones, y barba larga, el tercero era calvo de más de cincuenta años, con un poco de barba alrededor de su boca, el estilo candado. El ultimo tenia alrededor de cuarenta y tenia unos ojos azules fríos y pelo castaño.

— Señorita Moon, Señor Potter, Bienvenidos a la prisión de Azkaban— repitió el Auror de cuarenta de ojos azules— Me llamo Raul Erins— dijo el y señalo al joven de cabello rubio— El es Frank Harrison— el Auror se inclino en saludo— El es Carlos Sith— dijo señalando al de treinta años de cabello marrón— Este se inclino también— y finalmente el es Alan Sudiat— Les dijo señalando al mayor de todos el calvo.

— Buenos días caballeros— Potter se adelanto— venimos a interrogar a algunos prisioneros como ya deben haber sido informados— dijo Harry mirándolos, los Aurors asintieron— A demás de llevarnos el cuerpo de la señorita Parkinson— Termino el.

— Los llevaremos con nuestro jefe—Dijo el mayor de todos — EL arreglara lo demás— termino

— El cuerpo de la Señorita Parkinson esta actualmente siendo desenterrado— aclaro Harrison

— Por aquí— Indico Sudiat para que lo siguieran.

Se encaminaron por la fortaleza, la esencia de los Dementores Estaba por todo el lugar.

Moon tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Harry para poder seguirle el paso a los demás Aurors.

Llegaron a la torre más alta de la fortaleza, donde se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble negra.

Erins fue quien golpeo tres veces la puerta, Se escucho un —Pasen—de adentro y abrieron la puerta.

Un anciano de más de sesenta con una voz apacible les indico sentarse mientras los otros Aurors salían del cuarto.

— Bienvenidos Señorita Moon, Señor Potter—dijo el anciano— Me llamo Armand Delaflor, soy el jefe de los guardias de Azkaban—dijo el anciano con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa.

— Encantado soy Harry Potter y mi acompañante es Arise Moon— dijo Harry ganándose el cabeceo del anciano— Estamos para interrogar a algunos prisioneros de la quinta cámara, y quisiéramos llevarnos el cuerpo de la Señorita Parkinson devuelta a Inglaterra— dijo Potter directo

El anciano asintió

— En la cámara quinta, Hay de los prisioneros mas peligrosos, debido a eso es controlada mayormente por Dementores Señor Potter, muy pocos prisioneros tienen cordura— dijo el anciano

— Entendemos eso Señor Delaflor, pero no perdemos nada con intentar— intervino Moon

— Como deseen— dijo Armand— Alan—dijo en voz alta y el mayor de los Aurors que los acompañaron entro en la oficina

— Me llamaste Armand—dijo el

— Si, acompaña al Señor Potter y la Señorita Moon, a la quinta cámara, para proceder con los interrogatorios—dijo el anciano

— Entendido—

— Les avisare cuando este listo el cuerpo de la Señorita Parkinson—termino el anciano

— Gracias—Respondieron los otros dos. Mientras seguían al Auror por los pasillos.

_------------------_

— Como crees que les vaya— pregunto una joven pelirroja a un joven de cabello negro

— Harry es muy precavido, estarán bien Gin— dijo el joven acariciando el rostro de Ginny Weasley

— Me preocupa Theo— dijo ella con un suspiro—Azkaban no es un lugar con buenos recuerdos para Harry— dijo ella

— Ya te lo dije linda no pasara nada—dijo Theoroden Nott

Ella lo miro directamente al rostro, este se acerco y le robo un beso— Harry estará bien— dijo el

_---------------------_

En uno de los tantos calabozos de la prisión, un hombre irreconocible, hablaba en voz baja con un espejo de mano.

— Potter esta aquí, Señor— dijo este a la figura en el espejo, la cual estaba escondido en una túnica de monje que no se veía su rostro.

— Sospecha algo— se escucho la voz del monje por el espejo.

— No. No creo— decía el hombre

— No subestimes a Potter—dijo la voz

— Debe estar por algo, cancela la operación por ahora— dijo la voz

— Si señor—

_-----------------------_

— Entonces nada extraño le pasaba a la señorita Parkinson su ultima semana— Potter le preguntaba al Auror anciano, mientras que Moon interrogaba a Asterion Balde en el cuarto frente a ellos

— Nada fuera de lo común en la prisión— respondía el Auror

— El prisionero quinientos treinta y dos ya fue interrogado, que pase el siguiente— Moon salio por la puerta del cuarto de interrogación con un gesto amargo, al parecer no le gustaba nada estar en la prisión.

— Bien— dijo el auror y apunto su varita a la boca— Carlos trae al prisionero quinientos treinta y tres— dijo Alan

— Entendido— se escucho de su varita

En unos momentos Carlos Sith llego con una mujer de unos treinta pelirroja la sentó y ato sus manos y pies a la silla con un encantamiento y salio del cuarto.

— Bien hay voy— dijo Moon entrando al cuarto

— Que hay de los Dementores, como se comportaban con la señorita Parkinson— pregunto Harry

— Bueno, la mayoría de los Dementores se ocupan de las cámaras más peligrosas como esta— Dijo el auror pensativo— Ahora que lo dice, los Dementores parecieron tener gusto por la señorita Parkinson en sus últimas semanas—

— Gusto— Pregunto Potter

El auror Asintió con su cabeza

— Si la visitaban constantemente, por horas, una semana antes de su muerte tuvimos que sacárselos de encima nosotros mismos, parecían querer torturarla. No me sorprende que muriera— dijo el Auror con tranquilidad

— No le sorprende— dijo Potter

— Disculpe si me noto demasiado Frió, pero Azkaban achica la mayoría de los sentimientos — dijo el auror arrepentido

— Lo se, no hay problema— termino Potter

— Quiere ver el interrogatorio— Dijo El auror

Harry asintió mientras entraron por la puerta

Al entrar el frió se sintió, miraron donde estaba la silla, la prisionera parecía balbucear incoherencias, mientras Moon temblaba por algo.

Giraron a la izquierda y vieron cerca del ventanal con rejas el origen de la baja temperatura en el cuarto.

Un dementor

Estaba viendo a Arise Moon como a la prisionera debajo de la capucha, no parecía darse cuenta de las dos nuevas llegas al cuarto de interrogatorios, estaba demasiado concentrado en los otros dos huéspedes. Y tanto el Auror Alan Sudiat como Harry Potter se dieron cuenta fácilmente de este hecho.

Ambos se miraron

— Quien lo trajo— pregunto Potter ganándose una mirada de cada uno en el cuarto, incluyendo el Dementor

— No se— dijo el Auror sacando su varita y acercándola a su boca — Carlos Quien trajo a un Dementor hacia aquí— le pregunto a la varita

— Un Dementor— SE escucho

— Eso dije—

El Dementor se acerco a ellos como si sabían que hablaban de el y quiso unirse a la conversación.

Al Auror se le erizaron los cabellos al sentirlo llegar y querer penetrar su mente, pero con un movimiento de la mano de Harry basto para alejar al Dementor y llenar al cuarto de una calidez que todos sus integrantes menos el Dementor Agradecieron.

— Vete—

Todos escucharon la orden, el Dementor parecía ofendido y miro a Harry como diciendo Quien eres tu

La mirada de Potter se volvió fría, tan fría como un glaciar antártico. El dementor salio rápido del cuarto perdiendo su valor, no sin antes echarle una mirada evaluadora a Harry Potter.

Una vez fuera del cuarto el frió fue remplazado por un calor calido, pero tanto el auror Alan Sudiat como Arise Moon seguían temblando. La mirada Fría de Harry Potter los hizo recordar con quien estaban aquel ya no era Harry Potter sino el ángel oscuro.

— Moon, sigue con el interrogatorio— dijo Potter con una voz tranquila

Moon suspiro y siguió cuestionando al prisionero ante la mirada del Auror y Harry Potter.

— Conocía a Pansy Parkinson— pregunto ella

La prisionera la miro y opto por una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro demacrado, como si recordara.

— Fuimos a la escuela juntas, terminaba mis estudios cuando ella los empezaba— respondió la prisionera

— Ella ayudo al Señor oscuro como usted—

La prisionera suspiro, como si recordaba un mal asunto de trabajo.

— Si, al principio, luego de la muerte de su padre ella traiciono a nuestro señor— dijo la prisionera

— Como lo traiciono—

Un gruñido escapo por los labios de la prisionera, mientras sus ojos se hacían más fríos.

— Escapo de nuestro lado—

Moon asintió

— Se unió a Dumbledore — pregunto

La prisionera largo una rizota

— No—

— Al ministerio—

La risa era más escandalosa

— Tampoco—

— A Potter—

La risa se había ido y un gesto de odio recorrió su rostro como si el simple nombre le repugne.

— No, fue neutral si no mal recuerdo—

— Pero la mandaron a prisión— dijo ella

Una sonrisa divertida adorno su cara, una sonrisa Feliz que Moon aborreció.

— Si, el señor oscuro aun tenia amigos en la corte de Wizengamot, cuando Pansy fue encarcelada, si Potter no hubiera convencido a la mayoría de la corte la hubieran encarcelado de por vida — dijo la prisionera

— Que sabes de su muerte—

La sonrisa divertida, cambio a un gesto de desprecio.

— Muchos mueren por los Dementores, era débil es todo—

— Hubo algo además de Dementores—

Los ojos de la prisionera se cerraron como si tratara de recordar algo

— Siempre hay algo— susurro ella como si dijese su mas oscuro secreto según le pareció a Moon

— Que— interrogo Moon

La prisionera abrió los ojos y la miro relamiéndose los labios

— Nos vigilan, nos ven, nos oyen—

A Moon le intereso eso

— Quien—

La prisionera Miro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha

— Azkaban, no es solo una prisión, esta viva, te escucha—

Moon no reacciono

— Como te escucha—

La prisionera cambio por un momento y su gesto era ahora de terror absoluto.

— Su poder es mayor que todo, es antiguo como Hogwarts, pero peor. Azkaban esta viva, te escucha te lee— decía la prisionera con unos ojos grandes al borde de la locura

Moon la miraba confundida

— JAJAJA TE LEE, TE ESCUCHA, TE HABLA, TE TOCA— la prisionera enloqueció— TE MIRA, TE HACE LO QUE QUIERA—

El auror se acerco y se dispuso a llevarla nuevamente a su celda

— NO, TE ESCUCHA, TE LEE, TE LIBERA— Grito la prisionera mientras otros Aurors entraban a detenerla. — YO ESCUCHABA, NOS DEJO ESCUCHAR A PANSY, NO POR FAVOR LA ESCUCHABA YO…JAJAJA ESTUPIDA SI AZKABAN QUIERE, AZKABAN TIENE. ESAS SON LAS REGLAS…esas son las reglas— Termino la prisionera

Los aurores la dejaron inconsciente y se la llevaron

— Se volvió loca— Dijo Moon

— Estaba loca desde el principio Moon— dijo Potter

— Era la última—

Potter asintió— Debemos buscar el cuerpo de Pansy—

— _Las reglas_— pensaba Potter saliendo por la puerta acompañado por Moon quien lo miraba intrigada.

-----------------------

En el cuarto del director de la escuela Hogwarts el profesor Snape, caminaba de un lado a otro.

— Serverus tranquilízate, ella estará bien— dijo el anciano director a su profesor de pociones

— Que me tranquilice, Arise esta en Azkaban— decía Snape como si aclarara todo

— Arise estará bien, Harry esta con ella— dijo Albus con tranquilidad

— Y—

— El la protegerá—

— Potter, no puede protegerla en Azkaban— dijo Snape enojado

— Claro que puede, los poderes de Harry van mas allá de lo que tú puedes llegar a creer Serverus— dijo Dumbledore

Serverus Snape lanzo un gruñido, Sabia que Potter era poderoso, pero Azkaban aminora la magia de cualquiera

— Cuando Harry estuvo en Azkaban, volvió con unos poderes insuperables Serverus, el no tendrá problemas en proteger a tu sobrina—

— Esto es totalmente diferente— Dijo Snape exasperado

— Cierto, el ahora lleva su varita, mucho mejor no crees—

— Albus—

— Tranquilo—

_--------------------_

Estaban en las playas de la prisión

— Volveremos en Barco— Arise Moon le preguntaba a Harry Potter

Este asintió

— Si, No podemos llevar el cuerpo de Pansy en transportador—

— Seño Potter— fueron saludados por el jefe de los Aurors de Azkaban Armand Delaflor.

— Señor Delaflor, esta todo listo— dijo Harry estrechando su mano

— Si, el cuerpo de la Señorita Parkinson esta en un ataúd en el ultimo gabinete del barco— dijo este

— Bien eso es todo, mucha suerte Señor Delaflor—

— Igualmente Señor Potter, Señorita Moon— dijo este inclinándose

Ambos saludaron y subieron al barco

El Barco era de madera viejo que parecía que se iba a hundir apenas salga, tenia diez camerinos, ellos entraron al primero mientras el barco salio hacia el mar.

— Bueno, a partir de ahora señorita Moon, estaré todos los miércoles de Cinco a Siete, en el Caldero Chorreante. La veré ahí para sus informes—

Moon asintió.

— Mañana mismo iré a ver al profesional, por lo del cuerpo De Pansy— dijo ella

— Me parece bien— respondió el

El silencio reino por unos minutos

— Es verdad que convenció a los brujos de la corte de Wizengamot, para ser piadosos con Pansy— pregunto ella

El la miraba y asintió

— Si es verdad, Tom no era el único que tenia amigos en Wizengamot— le dijo el

— Por que—

— Ella era inocente de casi todo lo que se le acusaba, no creí correcto enviarla a la prisión por esos cargos, ella estaba muy sorprendida cuando me vio hablar a su favor— dijo el heredero de los Potter

— Vaya— dijo ella

— No era de esperarse cierto—

— La verdad, no—

Harry Potter rió un poco

— No odio a los Slytherin, simplemente hay algunos con los que no me llevo bien—

Moon asintió

— LLEGAREMOS AL PUERTO EN CINCO MINUTOS— Se escucho

— Eso fue rápido— dijo Moon sorprendida

— Si, demasiado Rápido— dijo Potter— pareciera como si quisieran sacarnos de Azkaban muy rápido— susurro el ángel oscuro para si mismo, pero fue escuchado por Arise Moon que lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Por que quisieran eso—

Potter encoge sus hombros

— Ni idea, ya veremos—

Potter salio del camerino dejando a Moon con una ceja alzada

— _Muchos secretos, Potter_— pensaba ella

— _Sin embargo no soy Slytherin por nada, encontrare la verdad_— Se prometió ella.

— Nos vamos Moon— escucho a Potter

— Voy— dijo ella mientras salía del camerino y se dirigía con Potter por el cuerpo de Pansy.

_----------------_

En un cuarto oscuro. Un hombre indicaba las nuevas noticias a otro en el espejo.

— Ya se fueron— se escucho a la voz del hombre en el espejo.

— Si señor, se llevaron el cuerpo de Parkinson con ellos—

— Mh esto no me gusta, sigue a Moon, pero deja a Potter en paz— dijo la voz

— Pero señor—

— Calla, Potter es muy hábil, se dará cuenta que hay algo raro— dijo La voz dijo

— Y el cuerpo de Parkinson—

— Que hay con el, no dejaste huellas verdad— dijo la voz

— No señor—

— Entonces no hay problema, la operación seguirá cancelada por ahora—

— Señor —

— Algo más—

— Los Dementores han actuado raros desde que llegaron, incluso escuche que uno se intimido por Potter— dijo el Hombre

— No es extraño, Potter destruyo a la mayoría de su raza en la guerra— dijo el hombre en el espejo

— Si señor— dijo el hombre no muy convencido

— Recuerda, nosotros somos la historia, quien la controla, quien la crea y ni Harry Potter o su grupo puede con nosotros— dijo la voz

— Pase lo que pase, los Phoenix Negros prevalecerán— dijo el hombre

— Siempre lo hacemos—

— Gloria a los Phoenix negros— termino la comunicación el hombre

— _Aun así me inquieta el comportamiento de los Dementores, ellos no tienen emociones, como pueden temerle a Potter entonces_— se preguntaba el hombre.

----------------

— Así que los Dementores se intimidaron con Potter— decía el hombre con traje de monje

— Interesante, muy interesante— se decía este en voz alta

— No subestimes a Potter, no por nada venció a Lord Voldemort— se escucho una voz en el mismo cuarto

— Lo se, lo se—

----------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

NOTAS:

Y LES GUSTO.

NO TARDE TANTO ESTA VEZ. TRATARE DE HACER LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS MAS RÁPIDO.

KRASNI


	6. Buscando respuestas

_ La historia original Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_ Pensamientos_

_ Hablar_

_ Hechizos o maldiciones_

**_ Parsel_**

****

****

_ Marc: Gracias._

_— Así que los Dementores se intimidaron con Potter— decía el hombre con traje de monje_

_— Interesante, muy interesante— se decía este en voz alta_

_— No subestimes a Potter, no por nada venció a Lord Voldemort— se escucho una voz en el mismo cuarto_

_— Lo se, lo se— _

_ Buscando respuestas_

Llevaba caminando, diez minutos luego de aparecerse en un callejón (ya vestida como Muggle) en el centro de Londres. Camino unas cuadras en donde vio un local de comida rápida en el cual tomo una gaseosa.

Camino unas cinco cuadras mas para llegar a una calle con edificios antiguos y demacrados. Comenzó a buscar la casa, era el número doscientos doce.

Doscientos ocho, una casa con el pasto crecido que parecía no podarse desde hace años.

Doscientos diez, esta el pasto estaba en buenas condiciones, pero el lugar estaba con la puerta de madera rota por la cual cualquiera podía pasar por el hueco.

Doscientos doce…Por fin llegaba, la casa no era diferente a las otras, un poco mejor cuidado el jardín, pero seguía siendo horrible para su gusto. Con una reja negra que parecía caerse al primer toque y una puerta de madera que hacia falta barnizarla desde hace un tiempo.

— Puaj, que clase de mago podría vivir aquí— dijo Moon a nadie en especial

Se acerco a la casa, abriendo la reja con un golpecito de su varita la cual volvió a guardar en una pistolera escondida en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, y se aproximo a la puerta.

Toc Toc

Golpeo la puerta oyendo un Ya Voy, espero mientras unos pasos se oyeron aproximándose a la puerta.

Luego de un rechinante ruido esta se abrió, y Arise Moon pudo ver que _Robert Samson _ no era más que un anciano con lentes, sin cabello y unos ojos negros pequeños. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa amarilla y un buzo azul oscuro. También llevaba pantuflas como si acabara de salir de la cama.

— Si dígame, que se le ofrece— dijo el viejito en un susurro como si temiese que la voz se le acabara.

— Este…Buenos días, estaría el señor Robert Samson— Dijo Arise algo inquieta.

El viejo asintió con su cabeza

— Soy Robert Samson que se le ofrece— dijo el anciano con la misma voz tranquila.

Arise se quedo quieta, este viejo era el profesional que Potter le recomendó…Si era tan solo un viejo cualquiera.

— Soy Arise Moon, Harry Potter me envía por lo del cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson— dijo Arise claramente.

El viejo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y sonrió con alegría. Como si nada le de mas gusto de tenerla en su casa. Lo que inquieto aun mas a la pobre de Arise.

— Si el comandante Potter me dijo que llegaría, hoy, ya me falta poco para terminar los exámenes, pase por favor— dijo el viejo ahora radiante de alegría. Lo que no le gusto mucho a la señorita Moon debido que el anciano sonreía tan extensamente que pareció olvidarse de unos cuantos dientes que le faltaban lo que casi produjo arcadas a la Slytherin quien apenas se contuvo de no dejar su desayuno en ese mismo lugar.

— _ Comandante Potter_— pensaba ella aun con asco— Gracias— dijo ella más que nada por etiqueta más que agradecida, mientras el anciano le indicaba entrar a la casa.

_ --------------------_

Seguía en su oficina, tomando el Te mientras releía el informe que su mejor amiga le había dado. Desde que llego de Azkaban algo le molestaba y Hermione no se lo hacia mas fácil.

— La ruptura de la central eléctrica Muggle, se detecto como un fenómeno de relámpagos en el mundo Muggle sin embargo el detector de magia elemental lo tomo como magia atreves de varita— le decía Hermione frente a el, mientras el asentía ojeando el informe.

— Harry me estas escuchando— escucho a la antigua sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

— Si Hermione y no pienso que sea nuestro asunto ese fenómeno, déjaselo al ministerio— dijo el joven de ojos verdes

Hermione se había quedado mirándolo

— Que pasa— dijo ella

— Moon— Respondió Harry como si aclarase todo

— Sigues preocupado, Dennis y Mark la vigilan, estará a salvo— dijo Hermione con tranquilidad

— No me gusta usarla, Hermione, hemos puesto su vida en peligro solo por información— dijo Harry

— Que te hace pensar eso— pregunto ella

— Azkaban— dijo el

— Hay Harry deja de ser tan paranoico, en Azkaban no paso nada— dijo ella

— Ya te lo dije, quisieron que nos vayamos demasiado rápido— respondió el

Se escucho un suspiro de Hermione.

— Bien le diré a Draco que la pase a buscar. Esta bien— le dijo ella

Harry Potter asintió con su cabeza, Mientras Hermione Granger se levantaba del sillón y salía del cuarto.

— **_Su preocupación ya me molesta amo_**— se escucho como un silbido, pero Harry no le dio importancia

— **_La preocupación es algo que todos los seres tenemos, Su_**— silbo el joven a la serpiente enroscada en la mesa cerca a la jaula de su búho.

La serpiente de dos metros pareció suspirar mientras se aproximo a su amo dejando ver su piel amarilla que parecía iluminar el cuarto.

— **_Es esa mujer cierto, la tal Moon_**— siseo la serpiente mientras se enroscaba en la pierna de su amo, por lo cual el no parecía molesto.

— **_Así es_**— dijo este aun en el idioma de las serpientes, mientras miraba aun sentado el ventanal.

— **_ Nunca te intereso tanto el sexo opuesto amo, que las vampiresas y las magas con las que has estado no te entretienen mas_**— pregunto la serpiente algo divertida

— **_ Malentiendes_ _mi preocupación, preciosa_**— dijo el también divertido al ver el rumbo que tomo la conversación

Aun recordaba lo molesta que Su se pone al ver a los Vampiros, aun mas cuando debes en cuando alguna vampiresa se cuela en su cuarto para _Agradecerle _las molestias que se toma con ellos, de una manera tan buena como peculiar.

Los Vampiros eran unas criaturas interesantes, según el. Todos eran Bisexuales, lo cual hasta ahora era una suerte que solo vampiresas han ido a su cuarto a _Agradecerle. _Eran también fanáticos de la Astronomía y adivinación a pesar de llevarse pésimo con los centauros y su metabolismo era tan auto destructivo que podían ser unos endemoniados demonios a la hora de comer.

— **_ Espero que sea así, ya tenemos bastantes problemas con los Dragones y Basiliscos, como para agregar a una Vampiresa celosa_**— se escucho a la serpiente como si lo regañara.

Harry empezó a reír aunque calmadamente, una Vampiresa celosa seria algo digno de ver, para el.

A Su al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia ya que empezaba a subir por la pierna de Harry asegurándose de apretarla mas fuerte de lo normal.

— **_ Vamos querida no te molestes…Debes admitir que seria divertido ver a Devora o Alis celosas…jejeje ya me las imagino_**— decía el joven a su compañera serpiente.

****

— **_No, no es algo que me gustaría ver, hay amo Harry como puede parecerle divertido lo que puede ser el propio Apocalipsis_**— siseo la serpiente mientras que su lengua se movía a una velocidad increíble al mismo tiempo se enroscaba cada vez mas fuerte en la pierna derecha de su amo, lo cual ya había traído bastante dolor a este.

****

— **_ Vaya, no te parece divertido…uff te pareces demasiado a Ramón_**— Le dijo Harry

****

— **_ Gracias. Al menos el si sabe comportarse con seriedad, bueno eso no es raro en un Anaconda, pero aun así el mayor Ramón es alguien que se debe respetar_**— siseaba un poco mas calmada la serpiente amarilla, aligerando un poco la pierna de su amo

****

— **_Pues yo sigo pensando que ver a una vampiresa celosa seria algo muy educativo, casi tanto como cuando la pobre de la Señorita Moon sepa que es el profesional con el que esta en estos momentos_**— decía el niño que vivió con sus ojos iluminados por diversión

****

— **_Por que…Que es este profesional_**— siseo confundida la serpiente, mientras miraba a su amo.

****

Harry sonrió con diversión y respondió tranquilamente

— **_ Bien el profesional con el que la señorita Moon se encuentra no es nada menos que…_**—

****

_ ---------------_

— _UN MUGGLE_— _Pensaba frenéticamente Arise Moon_— Me mando con un maldito viejo Muggle— se decía mientras apretaba fuertemente su blancos dientes.

Habían pasado veinte minutos en la casa, y Arise se había sorprendido que las únicas fotos en la casa eran de unos ancianos, la cual no se movían, en ese entonces sospecho que algo mal había.

Pero cuando llegaron al laboratorio de el Señor Robert, vio una camilla con el cuerpo de su vieja amiga Pansy, Y alrededor de ella docenas de instrumentos quirúrgicos muggles.

— Le pasa algo, Señorita Moon— pregunto algo preocupado el anciano Robert al ver a la chica tan perturbada.

— Este…No…No pasa nada Señor— dijo ella tratando de relajarse para sonar normal.

— Bien, como ve eh encontrado Muestras de esperma, en algunos lugares del cuerpo…Lo que muestra que la señorita Parkinson tuvo relaciones poco antes de morir— decía el hombre

— Entonces si fue violada— decía Moon para si

— Eso parece, También tiene un par de Marcas inconfundibles, esta todo escrito en el informe— decía el — Francamente no se por que los expertos del comandante Potter tuvieron problemas, los militares deberían ser capaces de ver los signos que tenia la fallecida sin problemas— termino el anciano.

Arise Moon asentía aunque se la notaba muy nerviosa

— _ Militares, otra ves lo del comandante Potter, hay dios…Potter convenció al viejo de ser militar Muggle…En que me metí_— pensaba angustiada la joven Slytherin

— Se encuentra bien Señorita— decía el viejo

— Este, si solo algo cansada— decía ella.

El anciano asintió, mientras seguía recitando el informe hecho, párrafo por párrafo.

--------------------

En una bodega abandonada en medio Londres, unas cinco figuras se veían hablando en casi susurros. Estaba tan oscuro y las figuras vestidas de una forma tan gruesa tapando cada uno de los lugares en su cuerpo que se diría que ninguna seria capaz de reconocer al otro sin antes desvestirse totalmente o a través de algún ojo mágico o encantamiento especial.

— Así que Moon esta con un medico Muggle, cierto— se escucho a la primera figura decir, tenia la voz cansada como un anciano

— Si, eso nos dijeron— respondió la segunda de ellas, esta ves la vos era rica, parecía de un joven francés

— Muy listo, un Muggle puede detectar mas cosas con su tecnología que cualquier encantamiento de un Medimago— se escucho a la tercera hablar en un susurro apenas audible para el oído humano. Era una voz que parecía un gruñido de animal

— Ninguna duda que Potter esta apoyando su investigación entonces— dijo la cuarta figura esta vez la vos era fría como un iceberg pero a la vez se notaba que su propietario era muy joven.

— Nos deshacemos de Moon entonces— dijo la quinta, esta sonaba como alguien mayor con un asentó alemán.

— No, Potter la debe tener vigilada, debemos eliminar al inútil de Azkaban, con eso eliminaríamos cualquier prueba de nosotros— La primera figura intervino hablando realmente con tranquilidad

— Pero eso nos delataría ante el grupo de Potter— se escucho a la tercer figura

— Si, es verdad si eliminamos al guardia, Potter sabrá que hay algo raro en la isla y intervendrá. Tenemos demasiados planes para esa isla, opino que es mejor deshacernos De Moon— La quinta figura aclaro

— No, a Moon no la podemos tocar aun, y en cuanto a Azkaban ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer ahí, lo mejor es sacrificarla por la causa, es lo mejor— dijo la primer figura

Hubo un murmullo como si las figuras trataran de analizar la situación.

— Puedo encargarme de el guardia— dijo la primera figura— es lo mejor, si Potter molesta podemos distraerlo por otro lado— termino esta

— Creo que es lo mejor— asintió la segunda

— Ya esta listo el necromago— se escucho la quinta

— Aun no, pero lo estará para los planes, el Shaman esta dando mas vueltas también creo que deberíamos presionarlo un poco mas— dijo la cuarta

— Acabemos con el guardia luego pensaremos en lo demás— dijo la primera ganando el cabeceo de las demás.

-----------------

Estaba tomando un te delicioso en una de las mesas en el salón privado de la caldera Chorreante. Ser famoso, rico y sobre todo un amigo muy cercano del dueño tenia sus provechos era lo que pensaba Harry Potter mientras disfrutaba su te con limón y observaba de cerca todas las figuras en el primer piso del establecimiento.

— _Vaya se a retrasado_— pensaba el joven heredero de los Potter y los Black además de cómo se lo conoce el mago mas poderoso de su generación— _No debo preocuparme tanto Dennis y Mark podrán protegerla, no por nada yo mismo los entrene_— pensaba el joven sin poder calmar su estado tan nervioso ni aun con el delicioso te.

No dando mas metió una mano en el interior de su túnica y saco un paquete pequeño rectangular que parecía ser de papel o cartón suave. Lo abrió y saco al parecer un cigarrillo.

Acerco el cigarrillo blanco con filtro naranja y puntitos blancos a su nariz y degusto su olor, para luego acercarlo a su boca y aspirar de el, el cigarrillo pareció prenderse en cuanto se lo puso en la boca y el humo blanco entro en su organismo logrando un poco de control en su estado.

Paso muy poco para ver a Moon llegar, entendía las preocupaciones de Su al verla, era hermosa lo admitía. Caminaba hasta la barra sin la necesidad de hacer movimientos sensuales pero aun así ganándose la mirada de cada integrante masculino del lugar incluyéndose.

Luego de decirle algo a Tom, este fruncía el ceño y le pedía algo Moon le mostró al parecer su identificación. Estará preguntando por el, Tom siempre lo a sobreprotegido, aunque el fue uno de los únicos además de su gente de confianza que nunca creyó al antiguo Wizengamot. Una comunidad la cual todos estaban metidos en política y la mayoría a favor o buscando el favor del antiguo Señor oscuro Lord Voldemort o el antiguo Ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, quien además de ministro era un corrupto que siendo tan inútil y paranoico con su puesto veía enemigos en cualquier lado menos en el lado oscuro, principalmente en Albus Dumbledore y el mismo.

Fudge lo mando a la prisión de Azkaban en su sexto año por la maldición que le echo a Bellatrix Lestrange en el ministerio, en ese tiempo el se estaba especializando en Artes oscuras y a Fudge y los corruptos y Mortifagos de Wizengamot no les fue muy difícil condenarlo por dos meses, claro fue el infierno pero volvió con un poder tanto como el de su mentor Albus Dumbledore o incluso superior al de este.

Luego de eso vino la época tenebrosa del Ángel oscuro, pero eso ya esta en el pasado ahora lo único importante era encontrar y encerrar a los Phoenix negros, Moon se entro al salón y se acerco a el.

— Buenas tardes, Señorita Moon— le decía Potter mientras le indicaba tomar asiento.

--------------

Había salido hace unos minutos de el hogar de el doctor Muggle con su informe, se dirigía hacia el caldero chorreante para ver a Potter, cuando fue al D.A habían arreglado de verse ahí por semana, sin embargo luego de Azkaban arreglaron por verse cada día, para ella era mejor de esa forma se enteraría de las cosas mas rápido.

Ese chiquillo Creevery la seguía con otro que era mas disimulado, ja como si no pudiera verlos, los idiotas trataban de aparentar ser Muggles que solo a su acompañante le salía. Como era su nombre mass, mar, Mark…Eso es Mark Evans lo recordaba bien un integrante de Gryffindor cinco años mas joven que ella.

Tubo que resistir el impulsote de decir _SEAN MAS DISIMULADOS _claro que no lo dijo seria un problema mas sino.

Llego a un callejón oscuro y ahí pudo desaparecerse y aparecerse a unos metros del caldero chorreante, entro al lugar para no ver a Potter en ningún lado.

Miro de izquierda a derecha pero no estaba por ningún lado. Suspirando se dirigió hacia la barra, no sin antes molestarse por las miradas que todos los integrantes masculinos le daban.

— _Pervertidos_— pensaba la joven apretando sus dientes mientras se dirigía hacia el cantinero

— Dígame que desea Señorita— decía el cantinero, recordaba que su nombre era Tom, tío Serverus la trajo aquí hace algunos años

— Podría decirme si esta Harry Potter— le pregunto ella

Se sorprendió al ver que el cantinero dejo de servir y la miro con un gesto frió, mientras su ceja se alzaba.

— Que desea con el Señor Potter— dijo el cantinero en un gruñido amenazante que dejo a Moon mas sorprendida.

La forma en que llamo a Potter _ Señor _estaba plagada de Respeto algo que izo intimidar a Moon.

— Soy Arise Moon, supuestamente el me esperaba— dijo ella en un susurro tratando de calmar sus nervios lo que le era muy difícil ya que sus manos temblaban al hombre.

Luego de decir esto el hombre elevo mas la ceja — tiene alguna identificación— dijo este

— Que— dijo Moon incrédula

— Como yo se que usted no es una reportera — decía Tom

Moon se puso furiosa y saco una placa plateada que le entrego a Tom. Este la vio y la toco con su varita, para luego asentir

— Bien, vaya por la escalera, segundo piso— dijo este

Y así lo izo Potter estaba sentado tomando un te con tranquilidad, Muy molesta todavía Arise se acerco y luego de que Potter la salude y la invite a sentarse ella pidió un te de tilo, para relajarse y calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenia, conversaron sobre lo encontrado y Potter le dijo según el la tecnología Muggle los ayudaría en la investigación mas que la mágica. Cosa que aunque a Moon no le hizo mucha gracia tuvo que aceptar.

_------------------_

Pasaron unas horas hablando para luego retirarse, se dirigieron hacia el misterio de Magia, para buscar el cuerpo de Pansy que los Aurors buscaron de la casa de Robert Samson, Caminaron hacia el departamento de Aurors para ser recibidos por una nerviosa Tonks.

— Harry, te enteraste que terrible cierto— decía Tonks nerviosa moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Tanto Harry Potter como Arise Moon se mostraron confundidos con la nerviosa Nymphadora Tonks.

Que demonios pasaba

— Que a pasado Tonks— pregunto Harry

Al no obtener respuesta de Tonks más que los escalofríos en las ella se encontraba. Giraron para ver a nada menos que el jefe del Departamento de Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Kingsley que pasa— pregunto Harry

— Dos dementores se volvieron locos en Azkaban y le dieron el beso a un guardia, un tal Frank Harrison— dijo este con pena

Tanto Potter como Moon estaban en Shock

— _Demonios, se nos adelantaron, ese debe ser el seguidor de los Phoenix negros_— pensaba furioso el líder de la Armada de Defensa mientras Moon, Tonks, Kingsley lo miraban.

— Ese debió ser el seguidor de los Phoenix negros— dijo el antiguo niño que vivió a sus acompañantes.

_---------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_ NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

_ TERMINE, TARDE BASTANTE, LO SIENTO POR ESTO PERO TRATO DE CONCENTRARME Y NO PUEDO TERMINARLO MAS RAPIDO._

_ EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULO MOSTRAREMOS ALGUNOS FLASH BACK SOBRE EL PASADO DE HARRY Y DAREMOS UN ACERCAMIENTO SOBRO LOS OTROS MIEMBROS DEL D.A._

_ HASTA LA PROXIMA KRASNI._


	7. INFORMANDO

_ La historia original Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_ Pensamientos_

_ Hablar_

_ Hechizos o maldiciones_

**_ Parsel_**

****

****

_ Marc: Gracias._

_ Elementhp: Gracias. Haré lo que pueda._

_ — Kingsley que pasa— pregunto Harry_

_ — Dos dementores se volvieron locos en Azkaban y le dieron el beso a un guardia, un tal Frank Harrison— dijo este con pena_

_ Tanto Potter como Moon estaban en Shock_

_ — Demonios, se nos adelantaron, ese debe ser el seguidor de los Phoenix negros— pensaba furioso el líder de la Armada de Defensa mientras Moon, Tonks, Kingsley lo miraban._

_ — Ese debió ser el seguidor de los Phoenix negros— dijo el antiguo niño que vivió a sus acompañantes._

_ ----------------_

_ INFORMANDO_

----------------

Estaban en un cuarto repleto de personas. Era la casa de Harry Potter, luego del atentado contra el guardia de la prisión, el circulo intimo del D.A además de el director y otros profesores junto a Arise Moon además de los aurors Tonks y Kingsley junto al ministro de magia Remus Lupin y su esposa habían llegado a la mansión Potter para una reunión general.

La Auror Tonks contó rápidamente todo lo que sabia, como fue el atentado según los guardias, que paso con los dos Dementores y si paso algo mas que el atentado.

—El interrogatorio fue muy rápido_— _Respondía Kingsley a la pregunta de Granger.

— Entonces no hay duda— se escuchaba a Ronald Weasley

— Así es, los Dementores fueron destruidos, pero eso atrajo simplemente a media docena mas buscando venganza— decía Kingsley — Claro que los guardias pudieron manejarlos, pero pudo haber sido una catástrofe mucho mayor— terminaba el Auror.

— Tienes idea de cuantos eliminaron a los Dementores y cuantos expulsaron a los otros— pregunto Harry Potter

— Según se, luego de atacar al guardia en los calabozos, los otros dos Aurors los eliminaron apenas terminaron de absorber el alma, cinco minutos después los otros seis Dementores aparecieron…pero los guardias ya habían llamado ayuda y entre ellos dos y otros cinco que llegaron los sacaron— termino Kingsley

— Extraño, cuando fuimos a Azkaban no se nos permitió entrar en los calabozos, según ellos eran demasiado peligrosos incluso los guardias no se animaban a entrar, además no solo un guardia entro sino luego otros dos vinieron— dijo Moon

— Cierto además, no creo que al que le absorbieron el alma tendría tiempo para gritar teniendo los labios de los Dementores sobre los suyos— dijo Potter con una mano en su barbilla.

— Es como si todo estuviese planeado— dijo Dumbledore con una expresión cansada

— Eso significa que el único lugar por el que podemos empezar será Azkaban, cierto— se escucho al ministro de Magia Remus Lupin.

— Eso parece, pero será obra de los Phoenix negros, o quizás un seguidor propio de los antiguos— se decía en voz baja el líder del D.A, aunque todos parecían escucharle.

Albus Dumbledore miraba a su antiguo aprendiz con aprensión, ya había escuchado rumores en el cuartel del D.A, sobre este grupo los _Phoenix negros_, pero ahora hablaban de otro llamado los _Antiguos._

— _Que es lo que pasa_— se preguntaba el anciano director de la escuela mágica.

Y no era el único tanto Serverus Snape como Arise Moon y los Aurors Nymphadora Tonks como Shacklebolt Kingsley además del ya conocido ministro de magia ingles Remus Lupin veían a Harry Potter de la misma forma, lo que hizo que Albus Dumbledore cuestione a la cabeza de las familias Potter y Black.

— Harry, según e oído los tales _Phoenix negros _son ese grupo el cual investigan, cierto— dijo este ganándose un cabeceo rápido del joven que al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención— y en eso que vendrían a ser este grupo…cono dijiste…_Los antiguos_— termino Dumbledore.

Harry miro a Dumbledore que así mismo lo estaba mirando, ninguno parpadeo por un buen tiempo como si quisiesen leerse la mente el uno al otro, lo cual debido a la gran habilidad en técnica de magias mentales que ambos poseían tanto en ataque como en defensa les era imposible entrar en la mente del otro ni predecir sus pensamientos.

Con un gesto de la ceja de su jefe y mejor amigo le basto a Hermione para entender que tenía permiso.

— Así es los Phoenix negros son el grupo que estamos investigando, un grupo en el cual creemos que es responsable, directa o indirectamente de las ultimas cuatro guerras mágicas— dijo ella.

Los que no eran miembros de la Armada de Defensa saltaron de sus asientos con sorpresa.

— En este grupo, la poca información que pudimos encontrar nos dice que el grupo en si cuenta con un circulo intimo que se auto nombra **_Los antiguos_**, y están elevados altamente en la política, lo que los hace aun si son descubiertos casi intocables, aun para nosotros— termino ella.

— Como puede un grupo que recién se esta mostrando ser responsable de las ultimas cuatro Guerras Mágicas— dijo Tonks

— Si Voldemort tenía bien claro el deseo de destruir a los Muggles desde que era muy joven— se escucho a Remus Lupin

— Y Grindelwald también deseaba controlar el Mundo mago, el deseaba un imperio, claro pudimos vencerlo con dificultades, por que así mismo el era un gran maestro en pociones y eso atraía a criaturas mágicas y a enfermos en busca de curaciones, pero no a grandes aliados políticos— dijo Dumbledore— Tanto a los Hombres Lobo como a los Vampiros no se les tiene tanta confianza en el ministerio como antes de Grindelwald— termino el anciano.

Y era verdad luego de la guerra contra Grindelwald a los hombres lobos se los desprecio y a los vampiros exilio de la mayoría de Inglaterra, sino fuera por el estupendo trabajo del actual ministro, ambas rasas posiblemente se hubieran sido extintas en la guerra contra Voldemort.

— Como Hermione dijo Los Phoenix negros, no solo participaron en las guerras de forma directa, sino también directamente, como en el caso de las ultimas dos, por ejemplo es verdad que en la guerra contra Grindelwald, no tenia un gran numero de aliados en el ministerio, sin embargo los Phoenix negros ya eran muy poderosos en ese tiempo y evitaron que el ministerio alcance a Grindelwald durante mas de diez años, también fueron ellos los que convencieron a los hombres lobo de unirse a el…ellos pueden ser muy manipuladores, y borran sus huellas de una forma única, ya que nosotros la Armada de defensa apenas sabemos de su extendía— decía Harry Potter— En el caso de Voldemort fueron aun mas discretos, dudo que el mismo Tom hubiera sabido de ellos. — decía el antiguo niño que vivió mientras tomaba un sorbo del te que estaba frente a el.

— Como ayudo a Voldemort— pregunto Arise Moon

— Tampoco directamente, pero digamos que Tom encontró muy rápidamente los libros para los rituales oscuros que efectuó, además de los objetos mágicos perdidos como la taza de Hufflepuff o la cuchilla de Slytherin— también después de su caída —Muchos Mortifagos convencieron a la corte de Wizengamot de una forma muy rápida a pesar de que aunque no eras el líder si formas parte de ella Dumbledore— termino Harry mirando a los ojos al director Dumbledore que no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

— Y como descubrieron a este grupo, Los Phoenix negros, si borran toda la evidencia— pregunto Snape

— Hubo un caso hace tiempo, Robert Marcel— se escucho a Draco Malfoy decirle a su antiguo profesor

— Robert Marcel, me suena no era ese miembro de Wizengamot que murió al salirle mal un hechizo de para cortar queso— recordó en voz alta el profesor de pociones mientras el director asentía con la cabeza mientras veía a su antiguo aprendiz a los ojos.

— Si, ese es el informe oficial, sin embargo sospechábamos que el estaba quitando fondos para su placer personal de la comisión en contra de criaturas salvajes— dijo Harry frotándose los ojos— en ese tiempo yo era Auror en el ministerio de magia, yo mismo lo interrogue y logre sacarle lo de un grupo llamado los antiguos— dijo el joven nuevamente depositando su mirada sobre el director Dumbledore— unos días después paso el _ Accidente _del hechizo. Todos creyeron que le salio mal por nerviosismo luego de nuestra charla…Pero yo seguí investigando y descubrí que una hora después del _accidente _alguien quito con una autorización firmada con un sello mágico de palabra del mismo Señor Marcel, el contenido de la cámara seiscientos treinta y tres del banco Gringotts francés— El jefe de la Armada de Defensa se quito los lentes mientras tomaba una respiración y seguía hablando

— Tarde una semana en encontrar a quien saco el contenido, se llamaba Marcelo Moreno, un turista español, lo interrogue durante días, con todos mis recursos. El pobre no tenia idea de nada, creía fielmente que lo que fue a buscar era información para ayudar a su amigo Robert, solo sabia que la cámara era de alta seguridad y que solo había un sobre con algunos papeles dentro, como le habían dicho lo dejo en un buzón Muggle— dijo el que lo conocían antiguamente como Ángel oscuro mientras que se volvía a colocar las gafas.

— El solo sabia que Marcel estaba involucrado para un grupo que se autonombraba los Phoenix negros, nada mas— termino el niño que vivió

Todos estaban en silencio luego de escucharlo, Ron tomo la palabra luego de eso— Una semana luego de la interrogación, Moreno volvió a España o mejor dicho lo intento— dijo Ron ganándose la mirada de todos

— El fue a comer a un restorán Muggle antes de ir al ministerio a la oficina de transportadores internacionales cuando desapareció— Neville fue el que hablo esta vez.

— Algunas partes de su cuerpo fueron encontradas una semana después en Albania, sus manos y pies para ser precisos— dijo Smith

— Un año después se encontraron su cabeza y brazos en Egipto— termino Theoroden

— Y las demás partes— pregunto Snape

— Todavía no fueron encontradas— respondió Draco ante la mirada horrorizada de todos menos los integrantes del D.A

— **Amo lo llaman por la chimenea**— se escucho en el salón un siseo que solo el dueño de casa pareció entender

— **Estoy ocupado ahora Su**— dijo Harry en el mismo idioma girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

El resto de las personas giraron su cabeza con el y vieron a una Hermosa serpiente amarilla, Tanto Serverus Snape como Arise Moon estaban choqueados al verla.

— **Creo que debe atender la llamada Amo, me parece que es bastante importante**— dijo Su mientras Que tanto Snape como Moon la veían sin parpadear.

Harry asintió confiando en el criterio de su amiga, ella no lo molestaría en plena reunión si no fuese importante. Todos miraban a Harry como si quisiesen que les explique la conversación que tenía con la serpiente, bueno Todos exceptuando a Serverus Snape y Arise Moon quien no quitaban sus ojos de la hermosa criatura amarilla.

— _No puede ser, es imposible…como la obtuvo_— se preguntaba Severus Snape, mirando ahora al heredero de los Potter quien empezaba a levantarse de su asiento.

— _Como la obtuvo, creí que estaban extintas, debe de ser muy antigua_— pensaba Arise Moon sin dejar de observar la piel amarilla de la serpiente que al parecer esperaba a su Amo.

— Si me disculpan, tengo una llamada, sigan por favor— dijo el joven levantándose y saliendo por la puerta, la serpiente lo siguió

— Esa era una Penetradora Egipcia— dijo Snape refiriéndose a la serpiente que acababa de salir.

— Creí que estaban extintas—dijo Arise Moon

------------------

El cuarto era oscuro, no había ventanas mientras las figuras que parecían monjes discutían.

— Borraste la evidencia entonces— dijo una de las figuras

— Como siempre— respondió otra de ellas

— Bien, un problema menos, lastima que tuvimos que Sacrificar la isla de Azkaban— dijo otra

— Un sacrificio que estamos dispuesto a tomar, debido a nuestros fallos al meter un informante en la armada de defensa, Potter se esta acercando no podemos darnos el Lujo de que se entere mas de lo que sabe— se escucho a otra

— Y el otro asunto— pregunto otra

— El necromago, ha aceptado, pero a puesto una condición— dijo una de ellas, mientras que las otras los miraban.

— Cual— pregunto la primera

— Ser parte del grupo— dijo otra

— Bien era de esperarse, si puede seguir con las reglas, esta bien, de cualquier modo podemos deshacernos de el fácilmente— dijo otra ganándose el cabeceo de los demás.

-------------------

Habían salido del salón, y fueron al parque. La mansión Potter era gigante, tenía una laguna y un bosque en ella, con decenas de criaturas viviendo ahí. Arise Moon creyó ver un Dragón tratando de quemar el lago pero olvido la ridícula idea, luego de preguntarse un poco sobre su cordura.

— Potter tardara mucho— pregunto Snape mientras bebía una limonada sentado en una silla mirando el bosque.

— No se, tomo la llamada en su cuarto lo que significa que debe ser importante— le dijo Draco

Hermione estaba charlando con Neville sobre unas nuevas hierbas en el mercado.

— Te digo que son chinas, es fácil distinguirlas por sus hongos— le decía el chico

Ella negó con la cabeza— su punta toda negra indica que proviene de Asia Neville— le dijo la chica testaruda.

Ron por otro lado estaba sentado mientras acariciaba a Dapura la pantera negra quien se había acercado a ellos curiosa de las visitas (logrando la cara pálida de Smith y los gritos de Susan y Ginny).

En ese tiempo el dueño de casa sale por la puerta del jardín acompañado por su fiel compañera, Su la serpiente amarilla.

— Paso algo— pregunto Hermione notando su llegada.

— Un viejo amigo me llamo, al parecer Los Phoenix negros están queriendo reclutar a un Shaman y un Necromago— dijo algo distraído nuestro joven paladín.

— Un Shaman y un Necromago, como— dijo algo intimidado Draco Malfoy mientras que la expresión de Snape parecía

Un témpano de hielo.

— Aun no lo se— respondió Harry Potter

— Quien es este amigo tuyo— pregunto Dumbledore de una forma muy seria a su antiguo discípulo.

— Un antiguo conocido, quien prefiere estar en incógnito y que confió tanto como en cada uno de ustedes— dijo Harry Potter dando a entender que no revelaría nada más sobre su Amigo.

Los demás no fueron tan tontos como para insistir en el tema, pero tanto Ronald Weasley como Hermione Granger alzaron sus cejas de forma muy significativa.

— Han tenido éxito con alguno— pregunto Neville

— No se, no con el Shaman al menos, pero aseguro que no tendrán muchos problemas con el Necromago— dijo Harry

— No hay muchos necromagos vivos, podríamos tener vigilados a los ingleses y pedir algo de ayuda a los japoneses— Dijo Zabini

— Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora— decía el dueño de la mansión mientras tomaba asiento

— Que haremos sobre Azkaban— pregunto Nott cambiando de Tema bruscamente o quizás no.

— Seguiremos como lo teníamos planeado, mañana el D.A se hará cargo del caso, eso entretendrá a los Phoenix negros— dijo el antiguo Ángel Negro

— El profeta molestara mucho si nos metemos— aclaro Ginny

— No importa, necesitaos que los Phoenix negros piensen que estamos ocupados en Azkaban— dijo Harry Potter

— Entonces seguiremos como venimos— dijo Nott

— Por ahora si, pero quiero que tu te encargues de localizar a todos los posibles Necromagos del país, Padma tu encargare de comunicarle un pedido de ayuda a los japoneses— Dijo Harry

— Y los Shamanes— pregunto Draco— No serán muy fáciles ni amables, ya sabes que ellos y los magos siempre han tenido una gran rivalidad— termino este con un suspiro cansado.

— Yo me haré cargo de ellos, tengo algunos conocidos en los clanes más provenientes del mundo— término el heredero de los Potter.

— Entonces esta todo dicho— dijo Smith levantándose

Harry asintió— Moon— esta lo miro— Seguirás con tu investigación en Azkaban ya que el D.A tomara este caso, quizás podamos visitar lugares que en nuestra anterior visita no era posible— termino el

Arise Moon asintió— Bien, es mejor así—

— Pasa algo Harry— pregunto Hermione preocupada al ver la cara seria de su mejor amigo.

— No se, pero creo que hay un punto clave que pasamos por alto en Azkaban y creo que de ese punto depende todo…Pero cual es este punto, no tengo idea—

— Será mejor que informemos, a los demás departamentos del ministerio cuanto antes— dijo Remus mientras Miraba a Harry. — Mañana a primera hora daré mi autorización para que el D.A se encargue del Caso de Azkaban, sin embargo necesitare ayuda con la prensa— término el hombre lobo sin quitar los ojos del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Harry asintió mientras cabeceo en Ginny quien se acerco al ministro Lupin y le comunicaba su plan para eludir a la prensa.

— _Hay un punto que me falta de eso estoy seguro, y si lo que dijo Isidur es cierto, un futuro señor oscuro es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, aunque todavía no podemos hacer nada_— pensaba Harry Potter

— _Bien, ahora solo podemos investigar…Azkaban…Estoy seguro que hay esta la clave_—

_----------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_ Notas :Después de siglos ** Im Back**._

_ Que les pareció, ya esta empezando a formarse la historia, no lo creen. Los espero en el próximo capitulo._

_ Krasni_


	8. PROPOSISCIÒN

_ La historia original Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_ Pensamientos_

_ Hablar_

_ Hechizos o maldiciones_

**_ Parsel_**

_ — Pasa algo Harry— pregunto Hermione preocupada al ver la cara seria de su mejor amigo._

_ — No se, pero creo que hay un punto clave que pasamos por alto en Azkaban y creo que de ese punto depende todo…Pero cual es este punto, no tengo idea—_

_ — Será mejor que informemos, a los demás departamentos del ministerio cuanto antes— dijo Remus mientras Miraba a Harry. — Mañana a primera hora daré mi autorización para que el D.A se encargue del Caso de Azkaban, sin embargo necesitare ayuda con la prensa— término el hombre lobo sin quitar los ojos del hijo de su mejor amigo._

_ Harry asintió mientras cabeceo en Ginny quien se acerco al ministro Lupin y le comunicaba su plan para eludir a la prensa._

_ — Hay un punto que me falta de eso estoy seguro, y si lo que dijo Isidur es cierto, un futuro señor oscuro es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, aunque todavía no podemos hacer nada— pensaba Harry Potter_

_ — Bien, ahora solo podemos investigar…Azkaban…Estoy seguro que hay esta la clave—_

_----------------------_

**_ LA PROPOSISCIÒN_**

_ ----------_

Era terrible.

La espantosa vista de la prisión, era uno de los espectáculos más degradantes y horribles que Arise Moon podía llegar a ver en toda su vida.

Eso además del espantoso frió que los Dementores traían. Aunque aun no había visto ninguno.

Para colmo tuvieron que venir en un barco y no en transportadores como la última vez.

— Es mejor así, no podemos arriesgarnos a cancelar los escudos en contra de transportadores—les escucho decir a Ronald Weasley quien esta vez era su acompañante en lugar de Harry Potter (Jefe del la armada De defensa de Inglaterra) Quien se encontraba ahora mismo junto a Hermione Granger (Sub. Jefe de La armada de Defensa y Consejera de los Ministros Mágicos y No-Mágicos de Inglaterra), Además de Remus Lupin (Ministro de Magia ingles) y Roberto Gomes (El Ministro De los Muggles Ingleses) en una reunión de información en el cuartel central de la Armada de Defensa.

— No me eh quejado de nada, Weasley— le respondió Moon con mucha frialdad lo que no le gusto a nada a Ronald Weasley (Estratega en artes militares de la Armada de defensa así como uno de los Aurors Mas condecorados de la Guerra en contra del Señor de las Tinieblas Lord Voldemort) ya que el frió era demasiado como para sentir mas gracias a las palabras de la Slytherin.

— Entonces deberías caminar con mas rapidez Moon, no deseo detenerme cada cinco minutos por tu gusto—decía Ronald con un gruñido asegurándose que ella sepa que estaban parados frente a la fortaleza sin dar un paso.

Sin hacerle caso Moon comenzó a caminar hacia la fortaleza mientras que el varón mas joven de la familia Weasley la seguía de cerca.

---------------

— Esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado— se escucho a Robert Gomes decirle a los demás— Creí que su prisión era realmente la mas segura del mundo— termino con un gruñido

— Así es, pero como cualquier cosa, nada es infalible ni siquiera la prisión de Azkaban— se escucho la voz calmada de Remus Lupin responder

— Por eso la Armada de defensa se encargara, Ministro—

La estricta pero a la vez tranquila voz de Hermione Granger pareció calmar al Ministro de los Muggles mientras este giraba su cabeza hacia el otro hombre tratando de pedir su consejo

— Que opina usted señor Potter, es realmente necesario que la armada de defensa actué en esta situación— pregunto el ministro de las Muggles hacia su compañero mago

— Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, por supuesto informaremos cualquier avance en esta operación a ustedes dos, ministros— termino Potter dando un pequeño sorbo a su Té, como si la conversación que se llevaba acabo no fuera de importancia.

— Entonces no hay otra opción, La armada de defensa será la única a cargo del caso— dijo Remus Lupin

— Haré que mi gente se mantenga lejos, pero no podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo sin pruebas— el ministro Muggle aclaro

— Tendremos pruebas rápidamente, por eso nos haremos cargo nosotros, ministro—termino diciendo Hermione Granger con convicción.

— Eso espero señorita Granger, estamos en el blanco de posiblemente la organización terrorista mas peligrosa en toda nuestra historia— termino el ministro Muggle levantándose de su asiento y largando un suspiro cansado.

---------------

— Y bien como les fue— el pelirrojo les pregunto a sus acompañantes

— Entienden nuestra situación— indico la castaña— Sin embargo necesitamos pruebas cuanto antes, Ron— termino ella.

— No te preocupes, Hermione me encargare de buscar en cada cuarto de la maldita fortaleza— dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una sonrisa de su amiga

— El problema es que no creo que las pruebas estén en la fortaleza— índico el antiguo niño que vivió

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el menor de los Weasley a su mejor amigo

— Lo que oíste y además no te ordene que te quedes con Moon en Azkaban— le recrimino el heredero de los Potter

— Este bueno…Marc llego y como el es, tu sabes, muy habilidoso, no creí necesario quedarme, Además Draco Y Blaise ya están en la fortaleza — respondió en un tono bastante nervioso Ronald Weasley ante la mirada tranquila de su mejor amigo y la ceja alzada de su mejor amiga.

— Que pasa Ron, no te cae Bien Moon— le pregunto su mejor amiga muy divertida.

— No es gracioso sabes que no me caen bien nadie de Slytherin— dijo Ronald Weasley con un gruñido

— Yo sigo pensando que Moon puede ser mas útil de lo que piensan, es realmente eficiente en su trabajo y además no tiene que preguntar cada cosa como hacen otros—dijo el líder de la armada de defensa de Inglaterra mirando a su estratega militar de la armada— y entiende todo perfectamente, incluso he pensado en ofrecerle entrar a la Armada de Defensa— termino Harry Potter tranquilo

Tanto Ron como Hermione no dijeron nada sin embargo no pudieron evitar mostrarse asombrados, Para entrar en la Armada de Defensa o D.A…no es dar un simple examen sino que para dar los exámenes necesarios, alguien de adentro de la organización debe invitarte a darlas.

Ronald Weasley invito a un total de quince a dar la prueba hasta ahora, entre ellos Virginia Weasley (Miembro del circulo interno y Jefe del departamento de Medi-Brujos en la A.D, también trabaja en el hospital San Mungo, como sanadora los sábados), los gemelos Weasley (Miembros del circulo interno Y Son proveedores en el D. A de información y material como también socios económicos de la Armada de defensa), Susan Bones (Miembro del circulo interno jefe del departamento de Relaciones exteriores), Terry Boot (Encantador 3 o creador de encantamientos nivel 3), los hermanos Creevery (Aurors especializados en duelo), las gemelas Patil (Pavarati es encantador 3 y Padma encantador 5) y Luna Lovegood (Miembro del circulo interno y sub. Jefe del departamento de Medi-Brujos en la A.D) fueron los únicos en aprobar los exámenes.

Hermione Granger por su parte havia invitado a cuatro personas todas aprobaron se trataban de Hannah Abbott (Jefa del departamento de artículos oscuros nivel 5), Theoroden Nott (Mimbro del circulo intimo y consejero en razones económicas de Harry Potter, además de uno de los socios económicos de la armada de defensa), Blaise Zabini (Mimbro del circulo intimo y además de auror especializado en duelo), Gabrielle Delacour (Encargada de relaciones diplomáticas del D.A)

Sin embargo Harry Potter solo había ingresado a una sola persona y esa es Mark Evans (Auror especializado en duelo).

Esta seria la segunda en la cual Harry Potter se encargaría de iniciar y como tal elegir las pruebas.

---------------

— Se encuentra bien señorita Moon— se escucho al joven de cabello oscuro decirle a su compañera la cual caminaba lentamente.

— Si, Evans gracias— respondió esta mientras seguía el paso.

Caminaban por los calabozos de Azkaban dirigiéndose a ver al Señor Delaflor, el jefe de los guardias de la prisión.

— Este lugar es horrible — decía Evans y Moon solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se paraba enfrente de la oficina de Armand Delaflor y tocaba la puerta.

Se escucho un _pase _y los dos entraron para encontrar al Señor Delaflor sentado examinando unos papeles.

— Señor Delaflor— Dijo Arise

— Señorita Moon, veo que ha venido usted personalmente y su compañero es— Pregunto el anciano

— Soy Mark Evans Señor — dijo Mark mientras le daba la mano al jefe de los Aurors.

— Encantado, Soy Armando Delaflor jefe a cargo de los guardias de la prisión de Azkaban— dijo el anciano.

— Comprenderá que debemos interrogar a todos los guardias verdad señor Delaflor— aclaro Arise.

El anciano asintió con fatiga— por supuesto Señorita Moon, por que ya que están aquí no comienzan conmigo— término este Mientras que tanto Arise Moon como Mark Evans asentían con su cabeza.

------------------

Apenas llegaron comenzaron a caminar por las horribles playas de arena negra la cual podía ser confundida fácilmente con ceniza (si es que no lo es), los tres podían visualizar ya la grande y espeluznante fortaleza llamada la prisión de Azkaban.

El primero de ellos caminaba sin ninguna clase de molestia hacia la fortaleza, nada menos se podía esperar de Harry James Potter (quien es un famoso Mago cuyo poder fue capaz de destruir a señor oscuro más fuerte de la historia).

Pero en el caso de sus dos mejor amigos Ronald Weasley (héroe de Guerra quien derroto a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy) y también a Hermione Granger (Heroína quien destruyo a una de las partes del señor oscuro, también llamadas Horcruxes) se mostraban nerviosos al ver la fortaleza.

Una vez entraron por la inmensa puerta, fueron recibidos por Alan Sudiat uno de los guardias que Harry Potter conoció en su anterior viaje hacia la prisión.

— Señor Potter que sorpresa— decía el calvo guardia dándole la bienvenida

— Buen día Señor Sudiat, venimos a ver los progresos de la investigación, permítame presentarle a mi mano derecha y la Sub. Jefa de la armada de Defensa Hermione Granger — dijo indicando a la castaña quien estrecho la mano con el Guardia— Y a Mi estratega militar y guardián Ronald Weasley— termino el Jefe de la Armada de defensa mientras indicaba a su compañero pelirrojo el cual prefirió saludar al oficial de la prisión con un saludo militar (apretando su varita fuertemente en su pecho), el guardia respondió al saludo dando el suyo propio, y les indico que lo acompañen.

—La señorita Moon y el Señor Evans comenzaron hace unas Horas los interrogatorios a los guardias— dijo el guardia sin notar la mirada que Hermione le dirigió a su _ jefe_

— Ya veo y que hay de los Dementores— pregunto Ronald Weasley esta vez sin temblar.

El guardia pareció encoger los Hombros— no a pasado nada con ellos, se muestran bastante tranquilos como si ni supieran lo que a pasado, aunque posiblemente la llegada de tantos invitados los emocione, si es que esas criaturas tengan emociones— indico el guardia.

---------------------

— Uff— suspiro Arise Moon luego de interrogar al último guardia de la sección en la cual se encontraban.

Tanto Harry Potter como sus dos amigos veían el interrogatorio de lejos sin meterse, el único que la ayudaba era Evans el cual resulto ser mas eficiente de lo que ella pensaba.

— Ya termine señorita Moon— le indico el mas chico quien estaba anotando los resultados de los interrogatorios.

— Gracias Evans— respondió ella sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose directamente a Harry Potter

— Algún progreso— le pregunto el antiguo niño que vivió

Ella negó con la cabeza

— Bien ya me lo esperaba— decía este con una sonrisa tranquila

— Quizás si interrogamos a los guardias de otras zonas— cuestiono Moon

— No, seria lo mismo, nadie sabe nada quizás solo los Dementores— dijo el heredero de Los Potter

— ¿interrogar Dementores, eso es posible? —pregunto ella

— Debe haber alguna forma pero desgraciadamente no tengo ni idea de cual puede ser— respondió el Líder de La Armada de defensa sin dejar que la sonrisa abandone su rostro.

Arise lo miraba con incredulidad— _como podía tomarse todo esto con tanta tranquilidad_—

— Lo mejor será investigar la escena del crimen— dijo Ronald a lo que Hermione Granger negó con su cabeza

— Blaise y Draco se han encargado de eso ya— respondió la chica

— Y hablando del rey de Roma—dijo Harry viendo entrar por la puerta a los dos susodichos

-------------------

— Ya veo— decía Harry Potter a sus compañeros— eso es realmente extraño—

— Como te dije, no creo que haya sido solo un Dementor— decía Blaise disfrutando de su helado

— La sangre se encontró en la otra esquina del cuarto de donde se encontró al cuerpo, lo mas seguro es que lo hayan empujado y luego se lo entregaron al Dementor— decía Draco dándole una chupada a su helado

Ya hace dos horas habían salido de Azkaban y pararon en una heladería para hablar sobre el nuevo asunto

— Eso si es que la sangre le pertenece al guardia por que según tengo entendido no tiene Marcas— decía el pequeño Evans

Harry Potter Asintió— Bien acompañare a La señorita Moon A su casa mientras tanto, usted averigüen de quien es la sangre—

----------------------

— Entonces encontraron la sangre— dijo El encapuchado a los demás

— Si, pero así es mejor, no encontraran forma de saber de quien es, después de todo como saber que la sangre le pertenece a un Muerto, buen plan, muy buen plan— dijo el otro haciendo reír a los demás

— Y bien de quien es la famosa sangre—

-----------------------

Luego de unas cuantas tiendas comerciales se detuvieron en una casa pequeña, bastante sencilla que las demás de la ciudad.

— Gracias por acompañarme— Arise Moon le dijo a su compañero

— No te preocupes— Harry Potter Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila

— Bueno, Buenas noches— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta

— Moon— escucho por detrás, dándose vuelta pudo ver que el heredero de los Potter la miraba con seriedad abandonando su sonrisa

— Si—

—…Este caso se ha vuelto muy peligroso, como bien sabes— dijo el joven haciendo asentir con la cabeza a Arise Moon— estas segura que quieres seguir—

Arise Moon se sorprendió ante la pregunta—_ Harry Potter esta preocupado por mi bienestar_—

Ninguna palabra fue dicha Pero Arise Moon Miro A Harry Potter con decisión y asintió.

El heredero de los Potter Sonrió ante esto— Es bueno escucharlo, por que no creo que podamos hacerlo sin ti— dijo el joven

Si Arise antes estaba sorprendida ahora miraba a Potter con incredulidad _Harry Potter acababa de elogiarla de una manera sobrehumana._

— Por eso tengo una proposición que hacerte— dijo el joven mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Moon esperaba mirando directamente a las piscinas verdes que tenia Potter en sus ojos

— Que te parecería Formar parte de la Armada de Defensa— termino el.

Moon lo miraba sin poder creérselo, —_La armada de defensa, esto es en serio _— pensaba la joven.

_----------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_ Notas :Después de algunos milenios e vuelto. (No me peguen)._

_ Bueno que tal la proposición, Moon aceptara, de quien es la sangre, y que ocurrirá en Azkaban, pronto lo sabrán juajajajajaja. Los espero en el próximo capitulo._

_ Krasni_


	9. Las pruebas

_ La historia original Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_ Pensamientos_

_ Hablar_

_ Hechizos o maldiciones_

**_ Parsel_**

****

Marc: Gracias, Yo sigo.

El heredero de los Potter Sonrió ante esto— Es bueno escucharlo, por que no creo que podamos hacerlo sin ti— dijo el joven

Si Arise antes estaba sorprendida ahora miraba a Potter con incredulidad Harry Potter acababa de elogiarla de una manera sobrehumana.

— Por eso tengo una proposición que hacerte— dijo el joven mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Moon esperaba mirando directamente a las piscinas verdes que tenia Potter en sus ojos

— Que te parecería Formar parte de la Armada de Defensa— termino el.

_Moon lo miraba sin poder creérselo, —La armada de defensa, esto es en serio — _ pensaba la joven.

_ ----------------------_

LAS PRUEBAS

_ ----------------------_

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, Potter le propuso ser un integrante de la armada de Defensa.

— Si— Había dicho ella sin creérselo

— Mañana a las ocho te pasare a buscar para comenzar las pruebas, que descanse— dijo el con una sonrisa realmente feliz mientras se daba vuelta y bajaba por las escaleras.

Y así se fue, ella no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en las susodichas pruebas.

Como serán, Teóricas o prácticas. Ambas quizás.

Se metió al baño a las siete y comenzó a Bañarse, en una hora se iría hacia el cuartel del D.A. Mientras pasaba el jabón por las diferentes partes de su cuerpo solo podía pensar en las pruebas.

— _Ser parte de la armada de defensa, nunca lo habría creído, si no me lo hubiera propuesto_— pensaba la joven mientras se hundía en la bañera para remojar su cabello.

Ahí metida en el agua pudo recordar lo que su Tío le había indicado ya hace algunos años.

**_ FLASH BACK_**

— Así es, Potter dejo el puesto, al parecer quiso arriesgarlo todo en su proyecto— Serverus Snape le indico mientras le daba otro sorbo al te que tomaba en.

— No lo entiendo, Potter es el consentido de todo el ministerio y ni hablemos de Wizengamot— decía la joven mirando a su tío mientras bebía su te con tranquilidad

— No has pensado que quizás por eso lo dejo— dijo Serverus Snape con su ya acostumbrada mirada fría— Además por que te interesa tanto lo que esta haciendo Harry Potter— le pregunto este con una ceja fruncida sin dejar de mirar a su sobrina

— No me importa Potter, Solo que rechazar el puesto de jefe de la unidad De Aurors en el Ministerio de Magia no es algo que incluso el mismo Merlín haría Tío, solo sentí curiosidad— dijo la joven — Además que esta Armada de Defensa, que quiere hacer—

— Es verdad, no se por que se arriesgo a rechazarlos pero Potter es alguien extraño, siempre lo a sido— dijo Snape — Tampoco estoy seguro de que es el proyecto de la Armada, solo ser que Potter esta arriesgándose mucho en hacerlo, Albus me dijo que incluso esta poniendo su propio capital para que funcione—dijo Serverus Snape mientras terminaba el ultimo sorbo del Te sin dejar de mirar a Arise Moon

— Su propio capital, esta loco—dijo ella— No se que esta pesando Potter, pero yo me eh decidido, Tío Serverus— dijo ella con una mirada firme en su hermoso rostro

— A si— dijo el otro

— Así es —Arise Asintió— e decidido renunciar— aclaro ella

— Segura, con todo lo que te costo llegar hasta aquí— aclaro el con un gesto preocupado

— No te preocupes, no renunciare a mi carrera como Auror, solo lo haré como parte del ministerio de magia— aclaro ella

— Un auror independiente— pregunto el con una ceja alzada, para nada gustándole la idea

— Así es, ya lo eh decidido. Si Potter desea crear una Armada, bien por el Gryffindor, pero yo me convertiré en una auror privada, es lo que quiero hacer tío— término ella.

**_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Y que paso luego, se convirtió en una Auror privada, al principio le fue difícil, ya que los magos no tenían mucha confianza en una auror fuera del ministerio, pero luego la cosa mejoro.

Desde que se convirtió en una Auror Privada, lo único que escucho eran las noticias de Potter, creando una organización privada, fuera del alcance del ministerio.

Se había sorprendido como los diarios indicaban de trabajos internacionales, toma de Vampiros, destrucción de magos Oscuros. De una semana a la otra La armada de Defensa era una asociación apoyada mundialmente, sin necesidad del ministerio.

Y ahora ella podía formar parte de esa organización, Y el jefe mismo de la organización se lo pidió.

---------------------

— Las pruebas están listas, Harry— La castaña le indico

— Muy bien, elegiste a los jueces, ya Hermione— dijo el jefe de la Armada de Defensa

Ella asintió

— Bien iré a buscarla— dijo Potter levantándose de su asiento— prepara todo por favor— dijo el sin mirarla

— Ya esta todo listo, Harry, pero estas seguro, Digo por que tu solo has traído A Marc, que hay en ella que tu mismo se lo has pedido— pregunto ella

— Eso es un secreto, mi querida Hermione— dijo el con una sonrisa misteriosa que hizo enfadar aun mas a su amiga

— Como quieras, solo espero que no te defraude— dijo ella tratando de provocarlo

— No te preocupes no lo hará— aclaro el sin molestarse por la provocación— que te pasa, estas celosa— el dijo divertido, a lo que ella se fue dando un portazo

--------------

Ya habían llegado al cuartel, Tanto Potter como ella no dijeron nada en todo el camino, esta vez llegaron al cuartel luego de atravesar un gran bosque con árboles oscuros.

En la puerta de entrada los estaban esperando dos hombres, el primero al que conoció como el Joven Marc Evans y al otro no lo reconoció, pero tenía cabello y ojos azules, y una buena constectura física.

— Bienvenida Señorita Moon— saludo Evans con una sonrisa que ella tuvo que devolver

— Gracias Evans— Saludo Moon, el otro sujeto mientras tanto le dijo algo a Potter quien asintió con la cabeza

— Bienvenida, soy Mariano Delta— dijo el rubio dándole la mano a Moon la cual le devolvió el gesto

Sin decir nada mas los cuatro entraron por la puerta, Para Arise no era nada nuevo ya que era el mimo lugar que vino anteriormente con su tío y profesores escolares.

— Nos dirigimos al tercer piso en donde se desarrollaran las pruebas— le dijo Potter sonriendo como de costumbre — y no se preocupe llegaremos mas rápido que en su anterior viaje— le aclaro a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque la verdad no le molestaba tardar tanto como la ultima vez, ya que tenia los nervios por el suelo

En un dos por tres llegaron al ascensor, el cual se abrió a solo _ver _a Harry Potter, mientras que los demás lo seguían.

Finalmente llegaron al tercer piso y entraron a una puerta de madera en la cual, había dos puertas contando la que pasaron y un escritorio con un par de sillas.

Tanto Marc como el rubio Mariano se fueron por la otra puerta mientras que Potter hizo sentarse a Moon en una de las sillas y el hizo lo mismo en la otra silla.

— Señorita Moon, por esa puerta tendrá que entrar hay un pasillo normal con tres puertas, cada una conduce a una prueba, una vez las termine todo abra acabado—dijo Potter a lo que ella asintió

— Bien, pero antes que eso me gustaría saber que clase de trabajo le gustaría ejercer en el D.A— dijo Potter

Moon se le quedo mirando — _ Que no eran ello los que designan su trabajo_— pensaba un poco inquieta

— Como sabe el D.A esta compuesto por diferentes trabajos, si me preguntara diría que para usted ejercería tres profesiones de una manera estupenda…Me refiero a claro esta…Auror de Shock, quienes son los que se encargan de las luchas o el aspecto militar de nuestra organización, Auror de investigación, que es mas bien lo que esta usted asiendo antes, me refiero a investigar crímenes buscando evidencias de estos o como erudita en el campo de pociones, que son los que se encargan de crear pociones nuevas o mejorar las pociones antiguas— tomo aire Potter— Claro que sino le interesan esos puestos y busca otro dígamelo por favor— termino

Moon negó rápidamente con la cabeza — Creo que lo que quiero es seguir como Auror de investigación— dijo ella a lo que Potter asintió

— Muy bien, salga por la puerta y comience las pruebas— dijo el

_ ---------------_

Había salido por el pasillo, era un lugar hecho completamente con madera y había dos puertas del lado derecho y una del lado izquierdo, opto por entrar a la primera del lado derecho.

Entrando al lugar vio que había una plataforma de duelo y un joven esperándola

— Bienvenida Señorita Moon— dijo el joven a quien reconoció como Marc Evans

— Evans— dijo Moon como saludo y este le sonrió

— Su primera prueba, es un simple duelo, no es necesario ganar, pero debe utilizar todas sus facultades, esta prueba consiste en probar su fuerza, habilidades y destreza, esta lista— dijo Evans

— Siempre— aclaro ella

— Bien comience—

No falto decir más y con un rápido movimiento ella desvaino su varita y lanzo un rápido conjuro.

Sin la necesidad estorbosa de pronunciar cualquier palabra de la varita de Moon salio un poderos conjuro rojo que Marc Evans no tuvo problemas en deshacer con un movimiento de su varita.

— Recuerde que soy un Auror de Shock, Señorita un conjuro de desarme no funcionaria— Dijo Marc con aires de profesor mientras lanzo un conjuro amarillo hacia Arise Moon mientras que ella lo detuvo con un protector verde, sin problemas.

— Yo también soy auror Evans, y no creo que tu conjuro de inmovilidad pueda conmigo— respondió Moon mientras que se movió unos pasos más cerca de su compañero y lanzo con su varita un conjuro Rojo oscuro con unas manchas negras en la punta

— _Odin Fulmen_— invoco Evans y fue cubierto por un protector de relámpagos que deshizo sin problemas el hechizo enviado por Moon y contraataco— _Confusio_— lanzo Evans y Moon esta vez tuvo que saltar aun lado para evadir el Rayo negro

— Multiple _Stupefy_— Invoco Moon lanzando mas de cinco conjuros de enconcentizacion lapidadamente pero el conjuro azul de Evans pudo detener a cada uno de ellos.

— _impresionante, cinco seguidos, eso requiere una gran concentración, Además sus reflejos y variedad de conjuros también es muy buena, en fin veamos que hace con esto_— pensaba el joven Evans mientras la dejaba de apuntar con su varita.

— _Este chico es realmente bueno, muy pocos Aurors son capaces de vencerme y Evans ni siquiera esta sudando…Que hace guardo su varita…Habrá terminado_— pensaba la joven

—Nada mal Señorita Moon, veamos que hace con este ataque— dijo Evans mientras que Arise Moon lo miraba con curiosidad

Evans no dijo nada pero Moon pudo notar como sus alocados cabellos comenzaban a elevarse por una clase de viento

— _Anima Auster_— dijo Evans y de su cuerpo salio un golpe de viento que parecía un Huracán.

Moon con un rápido movimiento se lanzo aun lado mientras el huracán pasaba junto a ella dejando el lugar donde havia estado en ruinas. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a Evans mirarla con unos ojos Fríos, Tan fríos como los de un asesino, ella así lo sintió.

— Se rinde, Señorita— a pesar de esos ojos la voz de Evans seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre, eso la hizo despertarse de su Shock y rápidamente negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y se lanzo contra Evans en un ataque Rápido.

Luego de desaparecerse en frente de sus ojos esquivando su ataje Evans contra ataco lanzando un conjuro que le tiro unas rosas a Moon.

Moon no pudo reaccionar y tomo las rosas quedándosele viendo. — _Rosas, me ataco con rosas_— pero no pudo pensar más al escuchar la risa divertida de Marc Evans.

Luego de mirarlo este se inclino ante ella— Ferocidad en sus ataques, reflejos muy acentuados, una gran variedad de conjuros y todos ellos muy bien utilizados y finalmente una gran determinación…Si es todo lo que necesito ya puede ir al siguiente cuarto Moon a aprobado mi examen— termino Evans y se dio vuelta dejando a Arise en un estado de Shock mientras se levantaba.

— _Había olvidado que era una prueba_— pensaba ella dirigiéndose a la puerta

-----------------------

— **Interesante, no lo crees**— siseo la voz de un hombre el cual miraba por una pantalla como se desarrollo el duelo

— **No cave duda que la señorita Moon, es una mujer muy fuerte, pero aun así no esta a la altura del joven Evans, Amo Harry**— siseo una serpiente amarrilla la cual estaba enroscada en el pecho del hombre y observaba junto con el, el duelo.

— **Lo se, pero Marc es después de todo uno de mis mejores Aurors**— siseo el joven

— **Si tan solo el otro se hubiera quedado, habría podido ser un gran compañero para el joven Evans**— siseo la serpiente despacio y en un susurro

Harry Potter asintió con una mirada triste—** Es cierto, Gamblin era realmente hábil en las artes mágicas**— Siseo el joven

— **Lo siento Amo Harry, se que no le gusta hablar de esto**— siseo la serpiente arrepentida

— **No te preocupes Su, tu bien sabes que eres la única a la cual le confiaría eso**—

------------------------

Camino lentamente por el cuarto siguiente, era de un color verde oscuro, en el solo havia una mesa con dos sillas y una persona sentada en una de ellas.

— Siéntate Moon— dijo la otra que Arise Moon reconoció como Hermione Granger

Con un movimiento fluido tomo asiento y la miro a los ojos

— Mira a tu alrededor— dijo Granger y Moon lo hizo

Las paredes y el techo del cuarto estaban pintadas de una tonalidad Verde oscuro, además de la mesa y las sillas había un espejo en la cual estaban inscriptos símbolos Griegos.

— Has visto esta habitación antes— pregunto Granger

— Si — Dijo Moon a lo que Granger asintió

— Donde—

— No estoy segura—

— Esta es una replica exacta, de la habitación del miedo— dijo Granger y los ojos de Moon brillaron con comprendió— Sabes la historia—

— Si. A todos los Aurors se la cuentan— respondió ella— Hace menos de un siglo, unos poco años antes de que el señor oscuro Lord Grindelwald aparezca hubo un asesino conocido como Gratz, el cual secuestro, Violo, torturo y Mato a mas de cuarenta mujeres en un total de diez años— Dijo Moon mientras que Hermione Granger asintió

— Nadie supo si fueron mas de cuarenta o menos, por que fue eliminado antes de que pueda ser interrogado por el Auror, Xia Max— termino Moon

Hermione volvió a cabecear— Así es, El secuestrador, torturador, violador o asesino, fue el mas peligroso de ese tiempo, que sabes de el— pregunto Hermione

— Su verdadero nombre era Federic Gran, lo autonombraban Gantz por un torturador de mujeres de hace tres siglos y su primeros indicios criminales se encontraron en mil novecientos cuarenta, tenia ya una edad de treinta y dos. Y también Poseía una familia constituida por esposa y dos hijas— dijo Moon

— Si y no— dijo Hermione a una Moon confundida— Se dice que no tenia esposa, la Muggle con la que se le supone estar casado no era mas que otra de sus tantas secuestradas y una de sus hijas fue la primera en utilizar la habitación del Miedo a la edad de quince— respondió Hermione a una Moon horrorizada

— Pero…Pero…— Moon balbuceaba

— Esto fue descubierto hace unos años, por un Joven Auror con bastantes ambiciones, Dime Moon sabes como se llama este Auror— dijo Hermione con una voz tranquila

Y Arise Moon lo sabia, No savia como. Pero solo un hombre entro en su mente el mismo que hace un día le propuso entrar en la armada de defensa. El mimo que hace unas horas había visto.

— Harry Potter— dijo sin duda en su voz

Hermione sonrió— Así es, Harry a descubierto evidencias ignoradas por el ministerio y a Mostrado a la luz casos antiguos que el ministerio no pudo nunca descifrar— Dijo Granger— Tu evaluación es esta— dijo Entregándole unos papeles A Moon

— Este es el caso del Asesino Gantz, echo por Harry Potter, no es el oficial, es el trabajo con el cual se graduó de la academia de Aurors, también es en el que lo hizo averiguar todo, esta echo con palabras propias y no profesionales. Léelo y dime tu opinión personal, si me conformas pasas— termino ella

Moon no perdió tiempo y comenzó a leer.

_30.04.2000_

_Estoy el la habitación del miedo, en las afueras de Londres en la casa del famoso asesino Gantz, Desde que leí el informe del ministerio tuve muchas dudas de las evidencias._

_-------------_

_El ministerio solo a encontrado pruebas de las victimas, y sangre de el asesino para inculparlo, pero a mi no es algo que me interese, me interesa saber el por que de tan atroces crímenes._

_Tengo sospechas de que sus, esposa e hijas tiene algo que ver con la mentalidad del sujeto._

_¿Por que? _

_¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo?_

_¿Por qué solo a las pura sangre?_

_¿Tiene algo que ver con su esposa que es una Muggle?_

_¿Es por algo relacionado con la magia?_

_Esas son las preguntas que tengo, y no pienso irme de esta casa hasta responderlas._

_22.05.2000_

_Ya a pasado casi un mes desde que llegue a la casa, la habitación del miedo es fascinante, y alabes espeluznante._

_-----------_

_La evidencia que encontrado es bastante, hace una semana llame al ministerio Muggle por unas averiguaciones sobre Marta Macil la esposa Muggle del asesino Gantz. Mayor fue mi sorpresa al saber que entre mil novecientos _

_Treinta y treinta y tres, la señorita Macil fue secuestrada y no se supo más de ella._

_No encontré ningún certificado de matrimonio por ningún lado, eso confirma mis sospechas de que Marta Macil fue la primera victima. Sin embargo Marta Macil le dio dos gemelas, y no murió hasta quince años después. Se supone que murió unos minutos antes de que una de ellas._

_--------_

_En la escritura del caso anterior, demostró que había pocas marcas en el cadáver de la victima, Marta Macil lo que aclara que no fue torturada. Lo mismo que sus hijas._

_---------_

_Hoy me pasó algo extraño caí por las escaleras, y encontré que uno de los escalones esta hueco, un reducto normal vasto para partirlo, y hojas escritas con pluma encontré a dentro. Eran partes de un diario escrito por Marta Macil, no tenia dudas de eso._

_25.5.2000_

_Las hojas del diario relataban la espantosa experiencia que tuvo Marta Marcial, siendo victima de incontables violaciones, y de buen trato._

_Marta Macil se volvía loca pasando los años, su secuestrador la trataba como su mujer durante los días, según decía yendo a comprarle obsequios y dándole cariño además de esperando la cena, almuerzo y desayuno que ella preparaba, pero abusando de ella durante las noches. _

_Sin embargo le llamo la atención las palabras que decía como si estuviese encerrada en la casa, cuando claramente Federic la dejaba ir a los jardines._

_-------------_

_El diario seguía, como pasaban las noches hasta que ella tuvo a las gemelas y el parecía feliz por esto. Pusieron a las niñas Cleopatra y Hectate. Eso la hizo relajarse durante un tiempo._

_------------_

_El diario seguía años después cuando las gemelas ya habían tenido diez años. Marta se sentía mas intimidada que nunca, debido a que Federic no había mandado a las niñas nunca a un jardín para infantes o colegio._

_El diario también mostraba como la madre de las niñas estaba intimidada ante las miradas que el padre daba a sus hijas, las mismas miradas que le daba a ella._

_5.6.2000_

_En las últimas páginas escritas por Marta Macil, se leía como ella decidió complacer al hombre, de modo que no mirara más a sus hijas. Tenía miedo de que abuse de ellas de la misma manera que abuso de ella._

_Marta Macil se sacrifico por las niñas pero aun así fue en vano que fallo._

_¿Si Marta ahora era dócil con el, por que la mato, por que hizo lo mismo con sus hijas?_

_9.6.2000_

_Encontré la repuesta al fin._

_Por que no funciono, el sacrificio de Marta._

_Por que Violo y mato a sus hijas_

_Y finalmente por que atacaba únicamente a las pura sangre._

_Encontré la respuesta en la cámara del Miedo, acostado en ella pude notar que había unos símbolos en su único espejo, eran griegos y decían Odio a la magia._

_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

— Terminaste— le pregunto Hermione A Moon

— No esta terminado— dijo Moon

— Así es faltan un para de paginas que son la conclusión del caso, pero hay tienes mas que suficiente para saber por que lo hizo ¿Cierto? — dijo ella

Moon asintió

— Bien dime por que crees que lo hizo—

— Federic Gran, era un mago con poder. Un día caminando por el Mundo Muggle, vio a Marta Macil y se enamoro de ella. Desgraciadamente no pudo cortejarla como es debido. Posiblemente por culpa de sus padres Muggles. — dijo Moon a lo que Hermione asintió

— Luego de secuestrarla y someterla a violaciones seguidas, Federic enloqueció y se creo un mundo en el cual ella era su esposa. Inconscientemente su magia hizo lo que el creía correcto y obligo a la mujer a no poder salir de la casa mas aya de los terrenos. — Hermione volvió a cabecear mientras miraba a Moon como hablaba

— Cuando tuvo a sus hijas, quienes eran idénticas a su madre, la locura de Federic solo creció y hasta hubo ocasiones el las cuales el las confundía con Marta, y ella decidió sacrificarse siendo una mujer dócil, de modo que el no las confunda y así no viole a sus hijas como lo hizo con ella— dijo Moon, esta vez Hermione no asintió pero observaba como Moon hablaba

— Tienes idea de cómo murió su esposa y por que violo y mato a sus hijas— dijo Hermione y Moon asintió

— Creo que, cuando ellas tenían quince el mato sin querer a su esposa, debido a la magia que a ella obligaba a permanecer en su casa, ella no podía salir el trece de febrero cuando se sabe que Federic y Cleopatra volvían del teatro— dijo Moon

— Bien— Hermione le dijo — Que paso—

— Supongo que mientras estaban en el carruaje, el pensó que se trataba de su esposa en lugar que su hija después de todo ya las confundía todo el tiempo— dijo ella y Hermione asintió— Creo que el trato de acostarse con ella en el carruaje y termino violándola, entre gritos ella pidió ayuda y finalmente su madre salio corriendo hacia ellos…Pero la magia no le permitía salir mas haya de los terrenos y termino arrojándola lejos, quizás se golpeo la cabeza o algo la atravesó y murió, sin embargo Feredic no se dio cuenta pensando que su esposa estaba en el carruaje con el, termino con lo que había empezado, pero cuando salio el encontró el cadáver de su esposa afuera y en el carruaje a su hija violada— Dijo Moon tomando una respiración— Se puso furioso, echándole la culpa a su hija mientras que ella solo temblaba por lo que paso, supongo que la mato con una maldición— termino

— Bien Moon, pero y que paso con la otra hija—Pregunto Hermione

— Bien creo que a Hectate le paso algo similar a Cleopatra, cuando el entro en la casa y la vio la tomo como a su esposa, no se cuanto tiempo la tuvo complaciéndolo como si fuera su esposa, pero Hectate también era bruja por eso pudo defenderse mejor que su hermana y su madre, debe haber muerto entre medio de una de sus luchas…Al morir Hectate, Federic Pudo ver la verdad y lo que había echo, y culpo a la magia de todo…Por eso fue tras las Sangre Pura por que ellas eran las que mas pura era la magia— Termino

Hermione asintió— Se encontraron muestras de cabello de Hectate y su madre en la cama de Feredic Gran, En el carruaje se encontró cabellos de Cleopatra, lo que da evidencias del abuso, en cuanto a su madre se encontraron partes de su sangre por toda la casa, ella es la que peor la paso…Se supone que en sus últimos días Federic llevo a Hectate, Pensando que era su esposa hacia la habitación del miedo, suponemos que para castigarla por su mal comportamiento, donde abuso de ella y termino matándola— termino Hermione.

— Bien Moon muy buena interpretación, has aprobado mi examen, ahora date prisa te falta solo uno—

---------------

— Hola Moon— dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras la chica parpadeaba

— ¿Potter? —

— Vengo a darte el ultimo examen, nada complicado realmente—decía este mientras sacaba una hoja y se la entregaba

— Escrito— pregunto ella

— Aja, el primero un examen que evalúa la fuerza, agilidad y determinación, el segundo uno que evalúa la creatividad, análisis e inteligencia y el tercero uno que evalué los conocimientos… no es la gran cosa— dijo Potter mientras ella comenzaba a leerlo.

No era muy difícil. En una media hora ya havia terminado, y se dirigían hacia la planta baja con Harry Potter evaluando el examen.

— Muy bien, el examen esta bien Moon has aprobado— Dijo Potter abriendo la puerta y saliendo Del cuartel

— Entonces ya soy miembro del D.A— dijo Moon

— No…me falta darte algo muy importante, que todos los miembros poseen— dijo Potter serio

— Que cosa— pregunto ella con genuina curiosidad

Potter le sonrió— En la cena te lo diré— dijo El

Moon sonrió divertida, acababa de dar tres exámenes con sus nervios de punta y apenas salen su futuro jefe la invitaba a cenar

— Pasare por ti a las ocho— dijo mientras ella cabeceo todavía divertida

— Formal o casual— pregunto ella

— Casual— dijo el sin dejar de sonreír

_ -------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_ NOTAS:_

_ Tarde un poco pero se termino, en el próximo tratare de poner mas acción y terminarlo mas pronto._

_ Hasta la próxima Krasni_


	10. LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE DEL DA

_La historia original Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_Pensamientos_

_Hablar_

_Hechizos o maldiciones_

_**Parsel**_

Marc: Gracias, tratare de hacerlo mas rápido.

Barby-Black: Gracias, seguiré tan rápido como pueda. Gracias por leerlas a todas. Por supuesto que me gusta si yo la diseñe. Nos vemos krasni

— Muy bien, el examen esta bien Moon has aprobado— Dijo Potter abriendo la puerta y saliendo Del cuartel

— Entonces ya soy miembro del D.A— dijo Moon

— No…me falta darte algo muy importante, que todos los miembros poseen— dijo Potter serio

— Que cosa— pregunto ella con genuina curiosidad

Potter le sonrió— En la cena te lo diré— dijo El

Moon sonrió divertida, acababa de dar tres exámenes con sus nervios de punta y apenas salen su futuro jefe la invitaba a cenar

— Pasare por ti a las ocho— dijo mientras ella cabeceo todavía divertida

— Formal o casual— pregunto ella

— Casual— dijo el sin dejar de sonreír

----------------------

LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE DEL D.A

-------------------------

El hombre caminaba por el callejón ante la luz de la luna sin parecerle importar que la luz de esta remarque toda su figura, camino por barias casas para llegar a una en especial.

Toco el la puerta luego de subir las escaleras y esta se abrió para mostrar a una joven de su edad.

— Señor Potter— dijo La joven rubia vestida con una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros

— Puede decirme Harry o jefe, Señorita Moon— dijo un Harry Potter muy divertido

Arise Moon alzo la ceja— Me llamo Arise— aclaro ella

— Lo se— dijo el a lo que ella suspiro y salio por la puerta

— Nos vamos— termino ella y ambos salieron por la calle

— A donde Vamos— pregunto ella

— No se, que desea comida china o italiana— pregunto el

— Italiana— dijo ella sin ninguna duda

— Conozco al mejor cocinero de pastas de todo Londres— dijo el con su característica sonrisa mientras la tomaba del brazo y se desaparecieron con un Plop.

-------------------

— Al fin termine— dijo la castaña con un suspiro mientras terminaba de escribir una cierta clase de informe

— Te ves cansada Hermione— escucho la chica y vio a un pelirrojo esperarla en la puerta de su despacho

— Ron…Que haces aquí— pregunto la chica

— Te vengo a llevar, si no lo hago eres capas de quedarte hasta mañana— dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Hermione Granger sonrió y se levanto— Ya me iba recién termine el informe sobre Moon—termino ella

— Tan pronto, Harry ni siquiera le a dado su insignia— pregunto el Mas joven de los Varones Weasley

— Bueno es que Harry quería tenerla a bordo del D.A tan pronto como se pueda— respondió ella

Ron puso cara pensativa para luego comenzar a sonreír— Y por que será eso— dijo con burla

Hermione sonrió ante la cara de su amigo— No creo que sea eso— respondió Hermione

— Segura, Harry a estado muy interesado en la protección de Moon, además le a dado muchas libertades y el mismo la a acompañado— dijo Ron sin abandonar su sonrisa

Hermione no dijo nada, sino puso una cara pensativa— No creo que el…Bueno si que insistió en meterla en el D.A— dijo ella con indecisión

— Cierto— colaboro el

— Pero pudo ser francamente por que puede ser necesaria— Dijo Hermione Granger testaruda

— En serio lo crees, por que nuestros informantes nos dicen que están cenando— dijo Ronald Weasley con una sonrisa ante los ojos enormes que puso su amiga

— Tu crees que el…— la chica estaba indecisa

— jejeje por que no— dijo Ronald acercándose a su amiga

— bueno no se— dijo ella

— Te pone mal…Bien por ellos— dijo Ron como si estuviera dando un brindis y se acerco a los labios de su _amiga_ depositando un tierno beso en ellos

Hermione respondió el beso con cariño y luego miro a los ojos a su _amigo _— Quieres que cenemos también— pregunto ella

El chico asintió

— Te llevare a la cúpula— dijo el a lo que los ojos de la chica se iluminaron como luces

— En serio— dijo ella

— Por supuesto, hoy es nuestro aniversario de entrara al D.A, hay que festejar— dijo el tomando su mano y saliendo del despacho

— SI la cúpula— dijo ella mientras era conducida por el chico hacia su restaurante favorito

-----------------

El restaurante no era lindo ni feo, era algo común, parecía mas un restaurante típico. Un par de mesas con no mas de tres sillas en cada una, un total de ocho a diez mesas.

Las paredes eran de color verde claro con algunos cuadros en algunas de ellas mostrando a magos antiguos

— Creí que me traerías al mejor restaurante de todo Londres— pregunto Arise Moon divertida

— Yo dije eso, solo dije que te traería con el mejor cocinero de comida italiana de Londres, y ese es Raúl, Cierto— dijo Harry Potter divertido mientras un cocinero bastante Gordo le daba su acuerdo A Potter

— jejeje no es lo que me esperaba— dijo ella dándole un sorbo al vino tinto que tomaban mientras enrollaba algo del espagueti en su tenedor

— Supongo que tendrás algunas preguntas— dijo Potter a lo que ella asintió

— Sobre— pregunto el

— sobre…— dijo ella y miro a los costados disimuladamente— el grupo que seguimos—

Potter cabeceo— Los Phoenix negros, O mejor dicho los antiguos— dijo el

— Como empezó todo— pregunto ella

— Fue hace unos años, yo era Auror en el ministerio trabajaba en una investigación en el caso de Robert Marcel, como te explique hace unos días en mi casa— dijo el A lo que Moon asintió

— Marcel esta quitando fondos de la comisión en contra de criaturas salvajes, como sabes lo seguí durante varios días y logre conseguir pruebas a través del banco que su salario era mas grande de lo que debía, ese mismo día, creo que fue el veintidós de marzo, lo interrogue…jejeje estaba aterrado yo ya era una figura muy popular en el ministerio de magia. Agresivo, incorruptible y sobre todo sin piedad…Prácticamente me dijo todo lo que sabia en unos cinco minutos de interrogatorio— dijo Potter a lo que Moon sonrió ante la mirada maliciosa al recordar su pasado

Harry Potter tomo un sorbo de vino y siguió— Sin embargo al principio pensé que eran un grupo de Mortifagos que no se capturaron y quise comenzar una investigación, pero…— se detuvo para darle un sorbo al vino— Marcel murió por un conjuro cortador de queso, Ron estaba a cargo de la investigación y declaro que tuvo un accidente, pero ni el ni yo lo creímos, investigamos por nuestra cuenta y encontramos rastros de magia oscura en el queso, nuestras sospechas se confirmaron cunado encontramos que habían vaciado una de sus cámaras del banco Gringotts francés— dijo Potter mirando A Moon

— Lo saco un tal Moreno un español amigo de Marcel, lo interrogue pero no sabia mucho lo manipularon para sacar el contenido de la cámara, pero si sabia el nombre de un grupo— dijo el

— Los Phoenix negros— dijo ella mientras el asintió

— Así es, luego Moreno desapareció, no lo encontramos por toda Inglaterra, lo buscamos también en España pero no hubo caso, tiempo después se encontraron algunas de sus partes en Albania, encontramos algunas otras en otros países, algunas todavía no las encontramos— dijo Potter pero Moon recordaba eso de una charla previa

— Luego de eso renuncie y cree al D.A, el verdadero objetivo del D.A es atrapar a este tipo de organizaciones, pero como te habrás dado cuenta es bastante difícil—dijo el

— El D.A fue creada específicamente para atrapar a los Antiguos— dijo Moon y Harry supuso que no era una pregunta

— Si y No— dijo el

— El objetivo actual del D.A, no es atraparlos, sino encontrarlos— dijo el

— ¿Encontrarlos? — pregunto Moon

— Abre tus ojos Moon, atrapas a uno de ellos y que pasa con eso, debes liberarlo enseguida…Lo llevas al ministerio diciendo atrape a uno de los Phoenix negros y te dirán que es un Phoenix negro— dijo Harry Potter mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa

— El primer objetivo del D.A es mostrar su existencia, luego esta el problema de atraparlos, cierto— dijo Moon a lo que Potter asintió

— Pero como vez, es un grupo muy antiguo y muy secreto, siempre han tenido muchos contactos en todos lados, por eso es casi imposible encontrar algo que nos dicte su existencia— dijo Potter

— Y como atraparlos— dijo ella

— El D.A ahora tiene funcionarios políticos, e internacionales, eso nos da una ligera ventaja…Así hemos encontrado la evidencia que tenemos, pero como consecuencia ellos no nos subestiman y tienen aun mas cuidado— dijo el heredero de los Potter

-------------------

El hombre miraba por la enorme ventana hacia el bosque oscuro que estaba frente al castillo, miraba con fijesa tratando de encontrar algo ya sea en el bosque o en su mente

— Te preocupa algo Serverus— dijo un anciano de barba plateada quien se acercaba a Serverus Snape

— Director— saludo Snape a su jefe Albus Dumbledore

— pasa algo— dijo el anciano

— Arise— dijo El profesor de pociones

— Oh si me eh enterado que a sido bienvenida en la Armada de Defensa— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Serverus Snape solo gruño como respuesta

— Te molesta, Serverus. Creo que debes estar orgulloso no molesto, ser parte de la Armada de defensa es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer— dijo el director

— Potter— respondió Snape ganándose un suspiro de Dumbledore

— Vamos Serverus Harry es un buen chico, y estoy completamente seguro que solo invito a la señorita Moon por profesionalidad— dijo Dumbledore seguro

Snape se mantuvo en silencio— Ser parte de la Armada de defensa es muy peligroso director— dijo Serverus

— Estará mas segura así y lo sabes Serverus— dijo el director

Snape no dijo nada pero Dumbledore creyo escuchar un suspiro salir de los labios de su amigo

— No creo que eso sea para Arise, siempre fue del tipo aventurera— aclaro Snape

— Lo se pero aun asi a pesar de tu desacuerdo en que este serca de Harry, Ahí es donde mas protegida estara—aclaro el anciano

— Estara mas protegida y mas arriesgada a un ataque— dijo Snape sin ninguna piedad

— Harry es un experto ella estara bien— dijo el director

Snape no dijo nada

— Que es en realidad lo que te molesta, Serverus, que este en peligro inminente o que este con Harry Potter— pregunto Dumbledore

— Ambos—

— Basta Serverus, crei que ya habias superado este odio hacia Harry Potter hace años— aclaro el director

— Lo hice— dijo Snape muy claro

— Entonces—

—…No me gusta— dijo Snape— No viste lo encantada que estaba Arise al verlo ayudarla— dijo Snape

— Estas celoso— pregunto Dumbledore divertido

— No, solo quiero lo mejor para ella—

— Vamos Serverus, ni que estén saliendo ni nada parecido— dijo el anciano con diversión ganándose otro gruñido de su profesor de pociones.

----------------------

Arise iba caminando a su lado dirigiéndose a su casa cada cinco segundos se tocaba la medalla dada por Potter.

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Que es— pregunto Arise al recibir un collar con una medalla de Potter en el restaurante

— Esto es la insignia que te deja entrar al D.A, por decirlo así es una especie de identificación— dijo Potter

La medalla parecía ser de oro y tenia grabada una runa extraña en ella

— Es hermosa— dijo ella

— Cierto, y muy útil, toma— dijo dándole un pequeño libro— este manual te ayudara a usarla—

— Usarla— pregunto ella tomando el manual

— No es una medalla ordinaria, tiene cientos de conjuros, de localización, también para hablar con otros que posean la misma medalla, conjuros protectores, de traducción, etc.— decía Potter ante la sorprendida Arise

— Esto es lo que necesitaba— pregunto ella

— Así es ahora eres parte de la Armada de Defensa, bienvenida a Bordo Arise— dijo Harry Potter y ella no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante eso

Potter movió su varita y una magia protectora los cubrió, Arise reconoció un hechizo de privacidad

— cada vez que un integrante del D.A se muestre solo debes usar la medalla, mira— dijo el golpeando con su varita la medalla

— Identificación— dijo el y la medalla se ilumino pero nadie pareció verla, de ella salio una figura miniatura de ella

— Arise Moon…Integrante del D.A…Nombrada Auror de investigación…jefe a cargo Harry Potter— dijo la insignia con una voz clara

— Guau, nunca eh visto algo así— dijo ella

— no es todo— dijo el y golpeo nuevamente con su varita la medalla, pero Arise noto que el golpe era diferente al anterior—Miembros mas cercanos— dijo Harry

La medalla volvió a iluminarse— Miembros mas cercanos… Cuatro…Treinta centímetros norte…Harry Potter jefe de la armada de Defensa, sin misión especifica…Doce metros este…Marcos Maran y Martina Ensa Aurors de Shock misión protección de Arise Moon…Cinco metros Norte…Marc Evans Auror de Shock misión protección de Arise Moon— termino la medalla Ante la cara atontada de Arise Moon

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

— La medalla es increíble— dijo al fin llegando a su casa ella

— Cierto no lo crees es una de mis mas brillantes ideas— dijo el a lo que ella rió un poco

Ambos se quedaron en silencio

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que entre— dijo ella nerviosa

— Si es mejor — dijo el sin dejar de verla, ella se acerco y deposito un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias por la cena— dijo ella haciendo todo lo posible por entrar a su casa lo mas rápido pero las hábiles manos de Harry Potter lo impidieron.

Giro para verlo y sus labios se acercaron a los de el, mientras solo los protectores invisibles de el D.A pudieron ver el tierno beso el cual Harry Potter y Arise Moon compartieron antes de que ella entre a su casa.

---------------------

— Buenos días— dijo una castaña mientras Arise Moon llego a su despacho en el D.A.

— Buenos días Granger— dijo la rubia

— Dime Hermione, Arise, en este lugar todos nos tratamos con confianza, acostúmbrate— dijo la castaña

— Oh bien, Hermione— dijo la chica entrando al despacho

— Y Bien como esta tu primer día, difícil— pregunto la castaña

— Bueno recién llego— dijo Moon

— Recién llegas pero ya eres bastante famosa— dijo Hermione con un toque de burla

— ¿Famosa? — pregunto la rubia

— Bueno, ser seleccionada por Harry no es algo con lo que muchos pueden fanfarronear, pero besar a Harry es algo que muy pocos pueden decir— dijo Hermione Granger riendo

Arise Moon había palidecido y de repente se apeno de forma bruta— Como…Como te enteraste— balbuceaba Arise Moon muy roja mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar

— Lo dices en serio, no recuerdas las protecciones que Harry puso en ti, hubo tres protectores viéndolos, ahora prácticamente todo el D.A lo sabe— decía Granger riendo feliz

— O dios—

— Buenos días— se escucho y ambas chicas vieron a un Harry Potter feliz llegar

— Harry— saludaron las otras dos

— Hola chicas, Hermione te buscaba como van los preparativos para el espectáculo— decía Harry divertido

— _Espectáculo_— pensaba Moon

— Todo va según lo planeado, es esta noche a las nueve— dijo Hermione Granger calmada

— Este Harry…Que espectáculo— pregunto Moon mientras que el niño que vivió la miraba con sorpresa

— No te lo dije anoche…o claro que no, estaba mas concentrado en besarte— dijo el distraído haciendo que la joven se apene aun mas de lo que estaba y Hermione se tape la boca escondiendo una risilla.

— Cada vez que entra alguien al D.A se organiza una fiesta o espectáculo en su honor, hoy a las nueve es la tuya— dijo Granger

— O ya veo— dijo Moon distraída

— No te preocupes tu tío y otros seres a quienes estimas ya han recibido invitaciones— dijo Potter

— A propósito ya que mencionaste tu beso— Dijo Hermione mientras que Arise bajo su cabeza— sabes que es el rumor que esta en todo el D.A— dijo Hermione con malicia, mientras que Arise Moon le parecía que era como los chismes de la escuela

— jejeje, me lo imagino seremos el centro de atención durante un tiempo— dijo el joven riendo— extraño por que no fue el único suceso de ayer por la noche— dijo Potter

— A no— dijo Hermione

— No, por ejemplo una pareja a quien conozco muy bien fue al restaurante La cúpula— dijo Potter sonriendo mientras que Granger palidecía— Y si que besa esa chica, pero lo mejor sabes que es— le dijo esta vez a Arise

— Que — pregunto la chica con inocencia ya que la palidez de Granger la incriminaba

— Fue con el chico a su departamento, y si tu los hubieses oído, por dios— decía Potter con pena fingida

— BASTA—Grito Hermione ante la risa de los otros dos— Como supiste— pregunto luego

— Mi querida Hermione, no creerás que Arise es la única a la que tengo protegida cierto— respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente el antiguo niño que vivió.

— ME ESTAS VIGILANDO— Grito Hermione fuera de si

— Por supuesto desde que entraste en el D.A— dijo el joven con su característica sonrisa

--------------------

— Es aquí Serverus— decía el anciano director mientras el profesor de pociones asentía con la cabeza entrando en la puerta de al parecer una especie de tienda para adultos

Y Así fue como Los profesores de encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones y el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts entraron por la puerta a la tienda, pero adentro de esta, el ambiente cambio al aparecer de la nada un gran salón con cientos de personas.

— Oh ahí esta Remus— dijo Dumbledore yendo a saludar al ministro de magia ingles que reía por el comentario de su compañero Arthur Weasley

Minerva McGonagall por otro lado se dirigió rápidamente en donde estaba Marcos del este, quien era el jefe del departamento de asuntos estudiantiles, quien estaba hablando tranquilamente con Roberto basaño, el encargado de los juegos mundiales de Inglaterra.

Filius Flitwick por otro lado ni bien había entrado se dirigió a la gran mesa con bocadillos que había en el centro del lugar.

Serverus Snape miraba de un lado a otro buscando a su sobrina por todo en lugar, pero no la encontraba.

Tardo unos cinco minutos en verla pero la vista le desagrado mucho, ahí frente a una mesa con una decena de jóvenes su sobrina Arise Moon estaba muy cómoda agarrada del brazo de nadie más ni nadie menos que Harry James Potter.

A Serverus Snape no le gusto nada, debido a que nadie parecía haber venido en parejas, pero eso no parecía importarle a su querida sobrina.

Sin nada mas ni menos nada menos se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban, llegando rápidamente y con la frente bien alta.

Sin embargo apenas llegaba no sabia bien que hacer, así que opto por felicitarla para empezar.

— Arise— dijo con su voz calmada y la chica se dio vuelta y rápidamente saco su brazo de donde estaba con nerviosismo mirando a su Tío para luego abrazarlo

— Gracias por venir— dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

— No hay deque, felicidades— dijo Snape algo incomodo no acostumbrado a los abrazos.

Potter los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa y la ceja de Snape subió rápidamente al ver su rostro.

— Potter— saludo Snape

— Snape— respondió Potter mientras que se acercaba a ellos dejando a los otros jóvenes hablar entre ellos

— Una fiesta muy concurrida— dijo Snape ni bien se libero del abrazo de su sobrina

— Se hace lo que se puede— respondió Potter— Veo que el profesor Dumbledore, Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall decidieron colarse— dijo el joven heredero de los Potter viendo a sus antiguos profesores hablando con diferentes personas

— Eso parece— a Snape no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo los otros integrantes de la escuela Hogwarts

Un hombre vestido en una túnica blanca con capucha se acerco a los hombres, saludando con una leve inclinación, Tanto Snape como Potter la imitaron.

— Permítame presentarle al profesor de Pociones de la escuela mágica Hogwarts, Serverus Snape— dijo Potter de lo mas formal como si estuviera presentando a un político importante

— Profesor Snape, este hombre es Alas Menor, Shaman, líder del clan de los espíritus de la Luna— dijo Potter formal ante eso Snape palideció y le dio la mano a el Shaman quien la tomo alegre.

Snape no era ningún tonto y sabia de ante mano que los Shamanes y los hechiceros se llevaban muy mal, además la mayoría de las pociones de los hechiceros están basadas en pociones Shamanes. Y el clan de los espíritus de la luna era uno de los más importantes de toda Gran Bretaña

— Bien los dejo, si no les molesta tengo cosas que hacer— dijo Harry tomando a Arise de la mano, pero al parecer Snape estaba demasiado entretenido hablando con el Shaman para buscar a su sobrina o a Potter.

--------------------

Se acercaba a la plataforma que habia en la esquina del lugar y rapidamente subio en ella.

— _Sonorus_— susurro Potter apuntando su varita hasta su garganta

— ATENCION POR FAVOR— se escucho pronto la gente dejo rápidamente de hablar para prestarle atención— Hoy nos reunimos todos aquí para realizar un festejo, festejamos la llegada de una nueva integrante a la armada de defensa, les pido por favor un gran aplauso a nuestra nueva Auror de investigación…La señorita Arise Moon — Mientras que Potter hablaba levanto su varita y del techo salieron luces como reflectores Muggles que apuntaban hacia una Arise apenada ante tanta atención y la gente comenzo a aplaudir, incluso unos piropos empezaron a llegar ante la pena de la pobre chica

— Gracias— susurro ella con la cabeza mirando el suelo

— Bien como decía, es una tradición desde su creación que la armada de defensa festeja siempre en grande la llegada de nuevos integrantes de nuestra gran familia— Tomo un poco de aire y siguió— Sin embargo hay otra Gran tradición que hacemos en todas las fiestas, no es cierto— dijo con un toque de diversión y la mayoría de los presentes estallaron en aplausos mientras Potter hablaba y los presentes estaban divididos en dos grupos los que sabían de que era parecían estar completamente locos, por otro lado los que no sabían estaban de lo mas curiosos.

— Prenda, Prenda, Prenda, Prenda, Prenda— Se escuchaba y los integrantes del D.A parecían estar completamente locos, menos Moon que no sabia que hacer y Hermione que negaba con su cabeza.

— Así es el juego de la prenda— dijo y con un movimiento de su varita dos barriles gigantes aparecieron atrás de Harry Potter, Uno era verde oscuro el otro blanco con puntos rojos— Es un juego de lo mas divertido— dijo Potter tomando una bocado de Aire pero a Moon no le gusto nada por el entusiasmo de los demás, sobre todo de los Hombres— Me pregunto quien será la victima— decía Potter malicioso.

— Como es— pregunto Albus Dumbledore a Ronald Weasley

— Ahora lo explica profesor— dijo Ronald

— El juego es bastante simple, en el barril verde hay cientos de papeles y en cada uno de ellos, esta el nombre de los integrantes de la armada de defensa, por otro lado en el barril blanco hay cientos de papeles con una prenda en cada uno, se entiende…Dos personas una prenda— termino Potter ante los sonoros aplausos y chiflidos.

Arise había palidecido, y si la elegían que iba a hacer. Y no se le ocurrió nada que hacer alguna pregunta buena para que se olvide del juego, rápidamente levanto la mano

— SI SEÑORITA MOON— se escucho a Potter y todos dieron vuelta hasta ellos

— Que pasa si salen dos mujeres o dos hombres— dijo satisfecha por su pregunta, ahora Potter cancelaría el juego

Pero para su sorpresa Potter sonrió

— Ya a pasado el año pasado si no me equivoco, cierto…Susan, Ginny— dijo Potter divertido ante las caras rojas de las dos chicas las cuales lo miraban con tanto odio por hacerles recordar lo mas vergonzoso que hicieron en toda su vida.

— Que no puede ser— dijo Moon pálida

— Oh si, susan tuvo que manosear a Ginny el año pasado por una prenda— dijo Potter divertido

— Dios— susurro Arise Moon quien empezaba a aterrarse

— Bien creo que es mejor empezar— dijo Potter apuntando con su varita al baril verde y este comenzó a sacudirse, luego el barril pareció eructar mientras un papel se escapaba y caía en las manos de Potter

— Vaya, vaya una vic…elegida que nunca a salido— dijo Potter Moon palideció

— La señorita Luna Lovegood— Dijo Potter con entusiasmo mientras que la Medibruja se puso roja— Pase señorita Lovegood— dijo Potter llamando a Luna mientras que ella se acercaba a paso lento

— _Fue Lovegood, no te preocupes Arise no fuiste tu_— dijo Moon pero aun quedaba elegir a alguien mas y eso la aterro peor que antes

Luna llego al lado de Harry mientras que el le sonreía, con esto la chica suspiro

— Rápido— dijo ella tratando de que esto termine cuanto antes y rogando a los dioses por ser piadosos

— Bien, Bien, me pregunto que es lo que tendrá que hacer la Señorita Lovegood tendrá que hacer y a quien— dijo Potter apuntando con su varita al Barril Blanco mientras que la gente parecía estar como loca.

Rápidamente del barril salio un papel que Potter y Lovegood vieron y mientras Harry Potter sonreía extensamente Luna Lovegood palidecía de forma rápida parecía que se desmayaría

— Bien, Bien, al parecer la señorita Lovegood tiene como prenda dar un beso apasionado— dijo Potter sin perder la sonrisa ante la exclamación de todos— La pregunta es a quien— dijo Potter y su varita apunto al barril verde

El barril escupió un Papel y Tanto Harry como luna lo vieron— NEVILLE LONGBOTTON— lanzo Potter mientras que luna había cambiado su cara blanco por una Roja y Moon lanzaba un suspiro de alivio

Neville Longbotton iba hacia la plataforma mientras que trataba lo mejor por ocultar su pena

— bien a las tres— dijo Potter— uno……dos….Tres—

Luna se acerco y ante toda pena se lanzo a los labios de Neville para darle un prolongado beso.

-----------------------

— Al menos lo disfrutaste, cierto— dijo Potter caminando por una vereda ya faltaba poco para llegar

— Si, estuvo divertido aunque me puse muy nerviosa con lo de la prenda— dijo Moon caminando junto a el tomándole del brazo

Unos minutos después ambos estaban en la puerta de la residencia Moon, y ella estaba abriendo la puerta.

— Quieres pasar a tomar un café— dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco

— Aceptare un té— dijo el chico

Arise Moon asintió dejándole pasar primero, lo extraño fue que ni una vez en toda la nacho ninguno se dirigió hacia la cocina.

---------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

NOTAS:

Termine por fin, tarde un poco pero ya esta listo...En el capitulo que viene vendrá un poco mas de acción, y tengo pensado poner mas de los Phoenix negros, y quizás hasta uno de los antiguos aparezca.

Nos vemos Krasni


	11. tenemos a uno

La historia original Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro.

Pensamientos

Hablar

Hechizos o maldiciones

**Parsel**

Marc: Gracias, espero que este te guste. Nos vemos

---------------

Capitulo 11: Tenemos a uno

---------------

— _Al menos lo disfrutaste, cierto— dijo Potter caminando por una vereda ya faltaba poco para llegar_

— _Si, estuvo divertido aunque me puse muy nerviosa con lo de la prenda— dijo Moon caminando junto a el tomándole del brazo_

_Unos minutos después ambos estaban en la puerta de la residencia Moon, y ella estaba abriendo la puerta._

— _Quieres pasar a tomar un café— dijo la chica mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco_

— _Aceptare un té— dijo el chico_

_Arise Moon asintió dejándole pasar primero, lo extraño fue que ni una vez en toda la noche ninguno se dirigió hacia la cocina._

_---------------------------_

Prip, prip, prip…El despertador sonaba y Arise Moon estiraba las manos hacia arriba y luego hacia los costados, su mano derecha había chocado con algo en la cama y giro su cabeza para ver a un Harry Potter estando en ella sin nada de ropa

— _Que_— pensaba la chica para luego recordar lo de la noche anterior y sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo

— Mhhh, Buen día— se levanto Potter

— Buenos días— Dijo Moon y rápidamente sonrió para darle un beso en los labios

— Que hora es— decía el chico mientras buscaba sus pantalones

— Las siete— dijo ella mientras también se levantaba y se dirigía al baño— que quieres desayunar— dijo la chica

— A ti estaría bien— dijo Potter divertido mientras se acerco por detrás y beso la parte derecha del cuello

— jejeje, creo que tuvo suficiente de mi anoche, señor Potter— decía la chica alejándose

— Nunca es suficiente señorita Moon— respondió Potter acercándose nuevamente por la espalda y agarrando a su acompañante en un abrazo por la cintura

Arise daba un suspiro mientras giraba su cuello dejando a Potter comenzar a besarlo

Prein prein

Ambos suspiraron al escuchar el sonido de la insignia del D.A que potter tenia colgada en su pecho

Potter dando un gruñido la toco con la varita

— Aquí Potter— dijo a la insignia

— Harry— se escucho la voz de un Hombre

— Que pasa Ron— dijo Rápidamente Potter— _Mejor que sea algo importante por que si no_— pensaba frustrado el chico

— Te necesitamos en San Mungo de inmediato— dijo Rápidamente la insignia

— Que paso— dijo Potter rápidamente

— El Señor Delaflor—dijo Ronald

— El Jefe de los guardias de Azkaban— dijo Potter

— El mismo, lo atacaron ayer y esta grabe en San Mungo— dijo Ronald

— Alguna idea de quien fue— dijo Potter

— Los Phoenix negros, no tenemos dudas pero esta vez han sido buenas noticias— dijo el pelirrojo que pareció excitado al decirlo

— ¿Buenas noticias? — dijo Potter

— _Que tiene de bueno, esto_— pensaba Moon también escuchando la conversación

— Si el señor Delaflor les dio buena pelea y pudo noquear a uno de sus atacantes, el cual también esta en San Mungo— aclaro el pelirrojo

— Tienen a uno de los Phoenix negros— dijo Potter

— Aja, eso pensamos— aclaro el pelirrojo

— Voy para allá, no lo pierdan de vista, nadie que no sea de la Armada de defensa puede estar con el, ni familiares, ni el ministerio, nadie entendido— dijo Potter

— Por supuesto, apresúrate— termino El pelirrojo

Potter corto la comunicación rápidamente con un golpecito de su varita en la insignia.

Arise lo miro— _Esto significa que cortamos con los besos_— pensaba divertida la joven

— Hay que apresurarnos—dijo Potter buscando su ropa rápidamente mientras que Moon lanzaba un suspiro y se dirigía al Baño

_-------------------------_

— Como que fallaron— decía la figura de negro

— Así parece, no solo debemos deshacernos de el inútil, sino también del testigo— Aclaro otra de las figuras

— Debemos adelantar los planes, convoquen a los Phoenix negros, debemos dirigirnos personalmente con ellos— dijo una tercer figura

— Los antiguos se reunirán con los Phoenix negros— dijo otra figura

— No hay opción— aclaro otra

_-------------------------_

— Eso es todo señor Delaflor— dijo Hermione Gragea acompañada de Harry Potter y Arise Moon

— Gracias por su cooperación— aclaro Potter

— no se preocupe señor Potter, claro sino fuera por las maldiciones mayas que conocía no lo hubiera podido hacer— aclaro el viejo aun en la cama de San Mungo

Los tres jóvenes salieron del cuarto sin decir una palabra y se reunieron con Ron afuera

— Quiero que sea vigilado las veinticuatro horas, ninguna persona que no sea del D.A lo observara, quiero al menos cinco de los nuestros permanentemente cerca de el— dijo Potter

— Así será— dijo Ron

— Y el otro— pregunto Moon

Ron la miro por un segundo — Esta en el cuartel general, por lo que se, responde al nombre de Mariano Rodolofo, es ingles, se graduó en Hogwarts dos años antes que nosotros y luego estudio leyes en Italia. Debería estar todavía allá pues vive y tiene una esposa, no tiene hijos y es un gran buscador— dijo Ronald Weasley

— Algo mas— pregunto Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor del hospital

— Por supuesto— dijo Ronald con una sonrisa

Los demás lo vieron y parecía que Ron estaba tratando de no sonar entusiasmado en lo que quería decir

— Y bien— dijo Potter

— Encontramos cosas muy oscuras en su pasado, por ejemplo recuerdas el atentado contra los Marions— dijo Ron

— Lo Marions, que no eran esa familia de medí magos— pregunto Arise Moon mirando a Ronald

— Si, fueron asesinados por un torturador, según se sabe debido a la devastación de sus cuerpos…Yo estudie el caso cuando fue publicado— dijo Granger

— Así es y al parecer nuestro amigo Mariano, estuvo hospedándose con un amigo muy cerca de la casa de estos, y a que no adivinan que amigo— dijo Weasley

Todos alzaron la ceja

— Robert Marcel— dijo Weasley ante la cara de sorpresa de todos

— Vaya, Vaya, y al parecer tenemos al contacto con los Phoenix negros— dijo Potter rápidamente

Salimos del ascensor y del edificio, nos dispusimos a Aparecernos en el cuartel General (Con la insignia del D.A se puede) pero Weasley al parecer quería decirnos algo

— Algo mas— dijo Potter y weasley asintió

— Una cosa que no me gusta, recuerdas la maldición con la que dijo que detuvo al Tipo—dijo Weasley refiriéndose al interrogatorio de delaflor.

— Si, lo se, pero me encargare yo de eso, tu solo concéntrate en nuestro amigo Mariano— dijo Potter y Weasley asintió

Tanto Moon como Granger miraron a los dos hombres, y con un rápido movimiento de Potter este se desapareció y los demás lo siguieron

Ni bien llegaron las oficinas parecían estar en el campo de batalla, todos charlaban entre si, mientras pasamos se escuchaban gritos de entusiasmo de los miembros del D.A.

Se notaba el entusiasmo de todos por tener a uno de los Phoenix negros en el cuartel

Potter rápidamente abrió una puerta negra en una pared nada disimulada, el heredero de los Potter entro rápidamente seguido de cerca de sus dos amigos y su novia.

El cuarto era pequeño y había un hombre rubio de ojos oscuros y pinta de pordiosero

— Buenos días, señor Rodolofo espero que su estancia en mi cuartel haya sido tan placentera como usted esperaba— dijo Potter ante la mirada de terror con la que lo miraba el rubio al saber quien era el que tenia en frente

-----------------------

— Si definitivamente es un Phoenix negro, pero no sabe mucho, salvo un nombre falso— aclaro Weasley

— Quien— pregunto Potter

— Roberto palmera— dijo Weasley— Y si, ya lo busque no hay ningún ingles con ese nombre, y no creo que sea nadie, pero sigo buscando— dijo Weasley

— Por que atacaron a Delaflor— dijo Moon

— No sabe, aplicamos todo, suero de la verdad, legimencia, y nada no sabe nada— termino weasley

— Alguna idea Harry— pregunto Hermione

— Nada por ahora, sigan investigando, hoy por la noche el circulo intimo se reunirá en mi casa para discutirlo— aclaro Potter

— Todos— dijo Ron

— No se, todos los que puedan, al menos a los mas necesitaremos— aclaro Potter

— Y que hay de mi, creo que merezco saberlo, no es cierto, después de todo aun no termina mi investigación en el caso de Pansy— aclaro una acalorada Arise Moon

— Si, ti también— dijo Potter— Es mas desde ahora estas en mi circulo intimo, Arise— aclaro el

— QUE— dijo Arise— pero, no crees que eso toma mas tiempo— dijo ella incrédula

— No, te conozco bastante bien ya, se que no nos traicionaras— dijo Harry Potter muy tranquilo

Si Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger estaban en desacuerdo con la decisión de Potter no dijeron nada ni tampoco parecieron mostrarse de ninguna forma en desacuerdo

— Bien será a partir de las diez de la noche, sean puntuales— les indico Potter y los tres asintieron mientras este se iba a su oficina

-----------------------

— y que podemos hacer—pregunto Neville

Había empezado la reunión hace media hora y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

— Lo primero es asegurarnos de que el prisionero comience a cantar, además tenemos que vigilar bien, a Delaflor, los Phoenix negros no son de los que dejan fallas— dijo Ronald

— Lo importante ahora también es tener Azkaban bajo control, ya tenemos los derechos sobre la prisión y el ministerio a aprobado el uso del D.A para las instalaciones a cambio de cinco años gratis de dejarles seguir usándola como cárcel— aclaro Malfoy

— Azkaban es importante, mi sexto sentido me dice que hay esta la calve de todo esto— dijo Potter

— Propongo que por ahora nos concentremos en azkaban y en delaflor— dijo Weasley Ron

— Que—dijo Ginny

— Hablo de que los Phoenix negros querrán acabar con el, pues le damos protección y obtenemos a mas miembros de los Phoenix negros— dijo Ronald tranquilo

— Hablas de usarlo como carnada, no puedes ser serio— se escucho a Neville Longbotton

— Que quieres que mas podemos hacer— dijo Ronald molesto

— Cualquier cosa, sabes los problemas económicos que tendríamos si el ministerio se entera— dijo Neville mas molesto que Ron

— No, ni me importa, la cuestión es atrapar a los malditos— aclaro un acalorado ronald weasley

— Eres un tonto, no tienes idea de quien es Delaflor— dijo neville

Pero antes de que Ron le contestara Harry levanto la voz— Entonces explícanos quien es Delaflor Neville— dijo Potter cansado de las peleas verbales.

Neville miro a Harry

— Con mucho gusto…En cuanto me dijeron del ataque investigue a delaflor y créanme ese tipo puede hacer lo que quiera en este mundo, ni se por que es jefe de guardias en Azkaban, recuerdas cuando quitaron a Funge, adivina quien fue el que consiguió la evidencia…Así es nadie menos que Delaflor y no solo eso, Delaflor pasa veranos enteros jugando al perion (un deporte como el golf pero en lugar de usar palos se usa la varita y las pequeñas bolas deben encestarse en un aro diminuto colgado de un poste) con el ministro irlandés— dijo Neville

Ron ahora se quedo callado aunque su ceja se fruncia fuertemente

— no solo eso—se escucho y los demás giraron para ver a Draco— También hice mis investigaciones y muchos peses gordos de Wizengamot le deben a Delaflor, el tiene contactos en el exterior y al parecer tanto Green, como Desalto están ahí gracias a el— dijo Draco

— Vaya eso es interesante— dijo Harry

— No creo que deberíamos meternos con el por ahora— dijo Neville

— muy bien no lo hagan, pero no lo pierdan de vista tampoco— aclaro Potter

— No deberíamos buscar su pasado— pregunto Arise

— Su pasado— preguntaron Neville y Draco

— Si ella tiene razón, sabemos donde esta y como llego ahí, pero que paso antes de eso— dijo Potter

— Así es— Arise dijo

— Bien, Hermione, encárgate tu y Neville tu también— dijo Potter

Ambos asintieron

— Que hay de ti— pregunto Hermione

— yo iré a visitar a un amigo con Arise, creo que lo que necesitamos, esta en Azkaban, así que Marc quédate ahí hasta nuevo aviso y por ahora vigilen a Delaflor de lejos, pero no lo dejen sin protección— aclaro Potter

— Y que Hay de Rodolofo— pregunto Ron

— Tu encárgate de el— dijo Potter y Ron asintió

— **_Su_**— dijo Harry en Parsel

— **_Si amo Harry_**— la serpiente que daba vuelta por el salón giro su cabeza

— **_Necesito que te encargues de comunicarte con las salas de la antigua_**— siseo el antiguo niño que vivió

— **_Va a ver a los shamanes_**— pregunto la serpiente

— **_Si, van a ser necesarios, también quiero que te comuniques con tus conocidos en Hogwarts, que vigilen el castillo, pero que no hagan nada mas_**— siseo Potter

— **_Me encargare_**— termino la serpiente saliendo del cuarto

Todos los demás lo veían, aunque hayan pasado años aun no se acostumbraban a ver a Harry Potter hablando Parsel

— Algo mas— pregunto Hermione

— Si, cuídense las espaldas, algo me dice que estamos entrando en la boca del lobo— aclaro Potter levantándose todos lo imitaron

-------------------------

— Y bien— pregunto Arise cuando todos se habían ido

— Bien que— pregunto Harry curioso

— Dijiste que iríamos a visitar a un amigo tuyo— dijo la chica

— Si— dijo el sin entender

— A donde vamos— pregunto ella

— O a escocia— dijo Potter rápidamente

— y este amigo es— dijo la chica

— O el es Isidur Rea— aclaro Potter

— Rea… es un mago— dijo ella

— No un Shaman, un antiguo amigo quien me debe unos favores y a quien le debo otros favores— dijo el chico divertido

-------------------------

Fin del capitulo

Notas:

Estos capítulos son mas cortos, por que el fic ya esta por terminar y voy a mandar varios capítulos así de cortos y un final bien largo.

Nos vemos krasni


	12. Entre magos y Shamanes

_La historia original Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_Pensamientos_

_Hablar_

_Hechizos o maldiciones_

_Parsel_

_Juaniweb: Como estas. Lo estoy siguiendo tan rápido como puedo. Gracias. Nos vemos Krasni_

_Marc: Como estas. Falta poco...Supongo que tres o cuatro capítulos. Es muy posible que lo continué, con una secuela pero no más de una. Nos vemos Krasni_

— _Dijiste que iríamos a visitar a un amigo tuyo— dijo la chica_

— _Si— dijo el sin entender_

— _A donde vamos— pregunto ella_

— _O a escocia— dijo Potter rápidamente_

— _Y este amigo es— dijo la chica_

— _O el es Isidur Rea— aclaro Potter_

— _Rea… es un mago— dijo ella_

— _No un Shaman, un antiguo amigo quien me debe unos favores y a quien le debo otros favores— dijo el chico divertido_

_---------------_

_Capitulo 12: Entre magos y Shamanes_

_---------------_

— Ahora no, Tío Serverus— se escucho a Arise Moon decirle al profesor de pociones de Hogwarts mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia la pila de ropa que estaba arriba de la cama y la ropa se doblaba y metía en el bolso a un lado de la cama por si sola.

— Solo te estoy preguntando Por que— le decía Serverus Snape un tanto molesto

— Ya te lo eh dicho Mil veces, me tengo que ir a escocia con Harry— dijo la chica rápidamente

— Ya me dijiste que te irías con Potter— dijo Snape remarcando el apellido de Harry Potter— Pero Por que— repitió Serverus Snape mas que molesto con un tanto de preocupación en su voz

— Trabajo— aclaro rápidamente la última descendiente de la familia Moon mirando algo hastiada as su Tío

— Que Trabajo— pregunto el hombre rápidamente como si preguntase algo que era más que necesario de hablar

— Tío no empieces— dijo la chica mientras se tocaba con su mano derecha la frente en un gesto cansado

— No estoy empezando nada, Arise, solo me preocupo por el bien de mi Sobrina, acaso eso es ilegal—respondió Serverus Snape con cansancio y una vena comenzaba a asomarse por su frente

— Ya te eh dicho cientos de miles de veces que se cuidarme sola y aun que no es ilegal preguntar por el trabajo si lo es si es clasificado, y este es un asunto clasificado, Tío— respondió la chica

Serverus Snape lanzo un suspiro cansada y frustrado al escuchar la respuesta de su sobrina

— No me gusta— dijo de repente el hombre

— Por eso no te digo nada mas— aclaro la Chica

Snape la miro durante unos segundos

— Iras igual— dijo el hombre

La chica se detuvo de empacar

— Si— dijo claramente

—Muy bien, como quieras ya entendí, pero me sigue sin gustar nada todo este asunto—dijo Snape — Pero Tienes realmente la necesidad de ir con Potter— dijo Snape

La chica pareció suspirar nuevamente

— Ya te eh dicho que si Tío— aclaro la joven

— no lo entiendo— dijo de repente Snape

Arise Moon lo miro directamente a los ojos

—Si lo entiendes, lo entiendes perfectamente, lo que pasa es que no te gusta y lo niegas— aclaro la chica

— Pero eso no te importa cierto— dijo Snape

— Es mi trabajo— aclaro ella

— Lo es— pregunto Snape

La chica se quedo callada por unos segundos.

— Por supuesto— termino ella ante la mirada incrédula del profesor de Pociones Serverus Snape

------------------

— Y Bien— pregunto la castaña al pelirrojo

— Según se, partieron hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos o algo así— dijo el pelirrojo

— Yo debería haber ido con el, Ron— aclaro la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras se mordía los dientes

El pelirrojo rió un poco ante la mirada atenta de la chica

— Jejeje, Lo que pasa es que tu querías conocer a los Shamanes— Rió con mas gracia Ronald Weasley

Hermione se apeno un poco pero rápidamente recobro la compostura

— Por supuesto, que quiero conocer a los Shamanes, pero además como sub. Directora de la Armada de Defensa del reino Ingles, debería haber ido yo con el— aclaro la joven pero el chico no le había creído una palabra y siguió riendo haciendo que la joven recuerde su pena

— Ron— se escucho desde la puerta

— Pase— dijo Ronald Weasley rápidamente y Neville Longbotton entro por la puerta

— Hola Hermione como estas…Ron tenemos Problemas en Azkaban— dijo el heredero de la familia Longbotton

— Que paso Neville— pregunto Hermione curiosa ante la mirada de Neville Longbotton

— Encontraron a dos prisioneros muertos en una de las bodegas de la prisión— dijo Neville

— QUE— Grito Ron incrédulo— Como paso, acaso fueron devuelta los Dementores— pregunto el pelirrojo

— No detectamos la maldición asesina en los cadáveres— aclaro Neville Longbotton

— Algo más— dijo Hermione asiendo uso de su frialdad ante la situación que pasaban

— Si, ambos cuerpos eran de mujeres, y una de ellas es Marian Terstu— Dijo Longbotton

— Marian Terstu…no es la prisionera que interrogo Moon, la que dijo esas cosas extrañas— dijo Ronald weasley

— Así es— dijo Hermione

— Neville, díselo todo a Draco y dile que apresure las cosas por allá— aclaro Ron y Neville salio del despacho

— Debemos comunicarnos con Harry cuanto antes, el debe saber esto de inmediato— Dijo Hermione mientras Ron asentía con su cabeza

----------------------

— Llegamos— le dijo Potter a Moon mientras se detenían en una inmensa mansión rodeada por un gran campo

Harry abrió la reja con un golpecito de su varita y luego fueron caminando hasta la gran puerta de entrada

Arise camino junto a el y vio como la gigantesca puerta de entrada se abría por si sola dejándolos pasar a dentro de la mansión

Entraron y apenas dar dos pasos Arise Moon pudo visualizar que el cuarto era un gran pasillo muy ancho llenos de diferentes cuadros (De los que no se mueven) un par de chimeneas, y estaba iluminada por grandes velas en unos candelabros colgados del techo.

Siguieron su camino hasta la puerta del fondo, pero esta se comenzó a incendiar antes de que ellos pudieran tocarla

Arise tomo rápidamente la iniciativa y desenfundo su varita de su pistolera. Pero Harry Potter se encontraba totalmente calmado con lo que pasaba y una sonrisa feliz adornaba su rostro angelical.

Con un simple movimiento de sus manos le indico a Arise Moon que no pasaba nada y esta guardo rápidamente la varita mirando a la puerta con algo de desconfianza.

Harry Potter se acerco a la puerta la cual al hacerlo el fuego brillo con entusiasmo como si fuese una criatura viva

Harry sonrió ante eso, y se acerco aun mas y con sus manos desnudas agarro al Fuego sin quemarse para luego alzarlo y reír a con divertida y felices carcajadas

— Jajajaja, te atrape Shin— dijo Harry Y Arise entonces pudo escuchar la risa de al parecer un niño salir del fuego en las manos de su compañero y jefe Harry Potter.

Rápidamente el fuego comenzó a desaparecer para ser remplazado por un niño rubio de no más de unos ocho años con cabellos rubios corto, ojos marrones y una piel muy blanca

— Como sabias que era yo, tío Harry— pregunto el niño mirando a Potter con curiosidad

— Jajajaja, la ilusión fue bastante buena, Shin, pero olvidaste ponerle sonido al fuego, ni tu hermana, ni mucho menos tu padre abrían olvidado algo así, pequeño— agrego Potter mientras reía ante la mirada atontada de Arise y el gesto de enfado de Shin

— Es que ellos son demasiados detallistas, tío Harry— se defendió el niño mientras daba una mirada de inocencia a Potter

Harry volvió a reír realmente con mucha diversión mientras asentía con su cabeza.

— Arise, te presento a Shincon Rea— dijo Harry Potter haciendo una formal presentación

— Shin, ella es la señorita Arise Moon— le dijo al chico quien levantaba la mano como saludo— puedes llevarnos hasta tu padre, Shin— indico Harry Potter

El niño asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente salieron por la puerta que antes estaba incendiada

----------------------

— QUE QUIERES DECIR CON NO ESTÁN, COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO — Rugió Ronald Weasley con histeria

— no lo se señor, desaparecieron— decía el chico castaño muy intimidado ante su jefe

La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando al rubio pálido conocido como Draco Malfoy entrar por ella.

— Draco estoy muy ocupado ahora— decía Ronald Weasley sin darle importancia al rubio

— Déjanos— dijo calmadamente Draco y el castaño no se hizo rogar para salir de ahí

Ronald miro al rubio con desden mientras el castaño salía por la puerta apresuradamente

— Que pasa Draco, estoy teniendo muchos problemas en estos momentos para charlar contigo— dijo Weasley hastiado

— Pues vete preparando por que tendrás aun mas— respondió Malfoy lanzando un suspiro cansado

— Que mierda pasa ahora— dijo un cansado Ronald Weasley a su compañero

Draco Volvió a suspirar

— Acabo de llegar del ministerio, fue un día ordinario hasta hace unos minutos cuando paso— dijo Draco

Ron le hizo un ademán con la mano para que el rubio no se detenga y continué con la historia.

— Estaba investigando lo de los cuerpos de Azkaban, en las redes informáticas que tengo halla, cuando Remus me llamo a su oficina y cuando llegue hablaba con medio Wizengamot, además de Robert Macaniris, el actual jefe del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes junto con tres de sus alegados, Maron Basilic la jefa del departamento de de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, junto a cinco alegados y cinco hombres mas que no nos dieron sus nombres del departamento de los misterios— dijo Draco tomando una respiración

— Esta gran presentación llega algún punto en especial— pregunto Ron Weasley pero una mirada fría de su compañero Draco Malfoy basto para callarlo

— La información que nos dieron fue ultra secreta…Remus intencionalmente desea al DA cuanto antes y no solo el, los cinco del departamento de misterios y Maron Basilic también…Resulta que entre las catorce horas y las catorce y diez horas, las barreras mágicas del ministerio de magia desaparecieron— aclaro Draco

— Que…Desparecieron en el ministerio También— dijo precipitadamente Ronald weasley

— ¿También?— dijo Malfoy— Que quieres decir, a pasado esto en otro lugar aparte del ministerio— pregunto Malfoy con incredulidad

— Azkaban, hace algunos minutos— aclaro Ron

— Como puede ser, lugares tan bien protegidos como esos, y sin que nadie vea nada— aclaro Draco

— No tengo idea, Hermione esta investigando lo de Azkaban— dijo Weasley suspirando

— Y Harry— pregunto Draco

— Mark Evans esta tratando e comunicarse con el, pero aun no da con el, la casa de este Shaman debe estar protegida contra nuestros medios de comunicación— aclaro Weasley

Draco Asintió con la cabeza

— Bien tratare de investigar en el ministerio de Magia por ahora, intentare que Remus suelte algo mas— dijo Malfoy levantándose

— Llámame apenas sepas algo mas— le indico Weasley antes de que Draco pase por la puerta

— Harry, apresúrate…Te necesitamos aquí— susurro Ronald Weasley desde su silla

-----------------

El hombre sonrió con maldad ni bien escucho la noticia

— _Entonces todo marcha según lo planeado, dos de los puntos han caído solo falta el último_— pensó el hombre

El hombre contuvo una risa

— _Y Potter ni se imagina la mitad de las cosas_— pensó

— Señor Delaflor esta despierto— se escucho desde la puerta

— Acabo de levantarme señorita Weasley— dijo el anciano con una falsa sonrisa

— Bien le daré un examen de movilidad, esta usted listo señor— pregunto Virginia Weasley mientras el viejo cabeceaba

------------------

Los tres llegaron a el enorme comedor en la mansión, dentro se encontraron con dos mujeres rubias y un hombre castaño

La mayor de las mujeres no aparentaba más de treinta años, poseía ojos azules, una piel pálida y vestía unos clásicos jeans azules y una camisa de verano roja.

La menor de las mujeres no aparentaba más de quince años, tenía ojos marrones, su piel era más morena que la de la otra mujer y en cuanto vio a Harry un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. La chica vestía una pollera de Jean, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una playera blanca con el numero siete dibujado en el pecho

El hombre al parecer el mayor de todos no aparentaba más de cuarenta años, de ojos marrones, piel morena y una gran musculatura. Vestía unos pantalones de vestir marrones y una camisa de seda negra

— Erish, Marian— Saludo Potter a las dos mujeres las cuales la mayor le respondió con una sonrisa y la menor bajo la cabeza y balbuceo un saludo en un susurro

— Isidur, gracias por recibirnos— Saludo Potter

— Siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa, Harry— indico el Shaman— Espero que Shin no les allá causado problemas— aclaro el hombre viendo al niño con una ceja alzada

Harry rió un poco al ver la cara roja del pequeño Shin

— Ninguno, les presento a Arise Moon— presento Potter— Arise conoces ya a Shincon, ahora te presento a Marian— indico a la quinceañera— Erish— indico a la que parecía la madre de los niños— y finalmente isidur Rea— termino mientras que Arise Moon saludaba a la familia con una inclinación de respeto

----------------------

— pasa algo— le pregunto el profesor de pociones al director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts ni bien había entrado a la oficina

— Las cosas están empeorando, Serverus—indico el anciano

— Que tonto—pregunto el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts

— Las barreras de Azkaban y el ministerio han caído— dijo Dumbledore

— Que— dijo Snape— Como— pregunto con incredulidad

— No lo sabemos aun, al parecer se desvanecieron por si solas— dijo el anciano

— Imposible— dijo el otro

—No detectamos ningún encanto en donde estaban— aclaro el anciano—incluso los duendes de Gringotts ofrecieron asistencia y no pudieron detectar nada anormal con su magia— dijo el anciano

— Que hay de la armada de Defensa— pregunto Snape

— Están investigando, pero aun no hay nada solidó— dijo el anciano lanzando un suspiro

— Y Potter— pregunto el profesor de pociones

— No sabe nada aun— dijo Dumbledore

— Que haremos ahora— dijo Snape

— Solo podemos esperar, por ahora y confiar en que los expertos averigüen el problema…Pero necesito tu ayuda en algo mas— dijo el viejo y Snape levanto la cabeza para mirarlo— Quiero agregar unas cuantas barreras mas sobre la escuela por si acaso—termino el viejo mientras su compañero asentía con la cabeza

-------------------

— Ya veo, bien lo investigare— Había dicho Isidur ni bien salieron de la mansión

Potter y Moon caminaban hacia el transportador que los dejaría en el cuartel del D.A

— Que tiene que ver Delaflor en todo esto— le pregunto Moon mientras caminaban

— Que no me digas que te creíste todo lo que ese viejo nos dijo en San Mungo— alcalazo Harry

Moon encogió los hombros — Por que no— indico ella como si no fuera importante

— Había demasiados huecos en su historia, y también muchos mas huecos en su pasado— dijo Potter

— Y— pregunto la chica

— Detalles Arise, Detalles— Aclaro Harry Potter— el diablo siempre se esconde en los detalles, si puedes verlo puedes encontrar la verdad en cualquier historia pero sino puedes verlo entonces tienes que conformarte con la opinión de los demás sobre esa historia, nunca la tuya— dijo Potter como si estuviese dando un discurso

Al escucharlo Arise recordó las pruebas para ingresar a la armada de defensa. Sobre todo la segunda la cual sobre el informe de la cámara del miedo echa por Harry Potter.

— y que hay escondido en los detalles de la historia de Delaflor— pregunto Arise

— es fácil que te digan las cosas Arise, debes descubrirlas por ti misma— dijo Potter

La chica frunció el ceño pero luego asintió

— Harry— se escucho de repente y Potter saco la insignia del D.A y la toco con su varita

— Que pasa— pregunto Potter

— Donde estabas— se escucho a Marc Evans

— Con los Rea, por — pregunto Potter

— Deben volver lo más rápido posible, las cosas están muy mal por aquí— aclaro Evans

— Que a pasado——pregunto Harry y Marc rápidamente les dio un resumen de lo que paso en las ultimas horas

— Alguna idea de lo que pudo ser— pregunto Potter sin perder la compostura ni una sola vez

— No, no encontramos ni una sola pista de lo que puede ser— se escucho a Evans

— Bien, dile a Terry que lo espero en el ministerio, que Remus se encuentre con nosotros ahí y dile a Ron que espere en San Mungo el sabe que hacer ahí, en cuanto a Azkaban infórmale a Hermione que busque el centro mágico en el cual estaban las barreras y se quede ahí con un equipo de E4 y algunos Aurors de Shock— dijo Potter

— Entendido, cuando llegaras— se escucho a Marc

— En algunos minutos— termino Potter apagando la insignia con un toque de su varita

— E4— pregunto Arise curiosa

— Encantadores cuarto nivel, especialistas en detección de diferentes clases de magia— aclaro Potter mientras que Ambos tomaban un zapato viejo del piso y desaparecían del lugar

--------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

NOTAS:

TERMINE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. TRATARE APÚRAME EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS KRASNI


	13. Estas Arrestado

_Historia original Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling como la mayoría de los personajes. No hago este fic con fin de lucro._

_Pensamientos_

_Hablar_

_Hechizos o maldiciones_

_Parsel_

_Ailuj: Como estas. Gracias. Tratare de apurarme con los siguientes capítulos_

_Marc: Hola como andas. Gracias. Me apresurare con los siguientes capítulos._

— _Bien, dile a Terry que lo espero en el ministerio, que Remus se encuentre con nosotros ahí y dile a Ron que espere en San Mungo el sabe que hacer ahí, en cuanto a Azkaban infórmale a Hermione que busque el centro mágico en el cual estaban las barreras y se quede ahí con un equipo de E4 y algunos Aurors de Shock— dijo Potter_

— _Entendido, cuando llegaras— se escucho a Marc_

— _En algunos minutos— termino Potter apagando la insignia con un toque de su varita_

— _E4— pregunto Arise curiosa_

— _Encantadores cuarto nivel, especialistas en detección de diferentes clases de magia— aclaro Potter mientras que Ambos tomaban un zapato viejo del piso y desaparecían del lugar_

-------------------

Estas Arrestado

------------------

— Bien esta todo listo— dijo la castaña la cual estaba rodeada de unos hombres en túnicas color rojo

— Señorita todo listo— dijo uno de los hombres

— Perfecto, ahora solo nos queda esperar— dijo la chica y miro a su alrededor

Estaban en los túneles subterráneos debajo de la prisión de Azkaban, alrededor de ellos había una Piedra plateada con un brillo a su alrededor

— _El núcleo de las barreras nunca creí poder llegar a ver algo así_— pensó la castaña mientras esperaba

—Hermione— se escucho y la chica giro para ver a Arise Moon llegar con unos papeles

— Arise— Saludo Hermione

— Harry dijo que te de esto— indico dándole los papeles— y me ponga a tus ordenes— termino la chica entregándole los papeles a su compañera la cual los releyó y asintió

— Bien equipo hora de ponerse a trabajar, Aurors, ustedes primero, establezcan un perímetro alrededor de el núcleo mágico, Los equipos de E4, divídanse, los primeros prepárense para la identificación de las magias elementales, y busquen a mi señal, señales de magia negra, en preferencia maldiciones— indico Granger mirando a los demás asentir y los Aurors acercarse al núcleo— Los otros deberán apresar a la magia que perjudica el núcleo

— Que hay de mi— pregunto Arise

— Tu Arise Prepárate, debemos obligar a la maldición que esta afectando las barreras a salir del núcleo, Hechizos de Expulsión, entiendes— dijo Hermione Granger

Moon asintió y señalo con su varita a la piedra plateada del centro de la habitación

— El perímetro esta listo Señorita— dijo un Auror y Hermione asintió mientras que vio al los Aurors rodear la Piedra a una distancia de nueve metros

— BIEN E4 PREPARSE PARA BUSCAR LA MALDICION— Grito a todo pulmón la Gryffindor

— Arise— dijo la chica

— Lista— dijo la Slytherin

— Muy bien, AHORA— Grito la castaña

— _depello_ — Dijo Hermione lanzando de su varita un rayo anaranjado directo a la piedra

— _extermino_— Dijo Arise y de su varita Salio una corriente de energía violeta que se dirigió hacia la piedra

Ambos rayos dieron en la piedra y esta se volvió negra

— Detectamos la maldición— dijo uno de los de E4— Es egipcia— termino y los del segundo grupo de E4 apuntaron con su varita a la piedra ahora negra

— _OBRETIO_— Se escucho y los E4 que apuntaban con su varita a la piedra lanzaron de ellas una especie de hilo rojo de sus Varitas que se dirigió hacia la piedra y la atrapo

— La TENEMOS— Gritaron los de E4

— SAQUENLA DE AHÍ, AURORS, DETRUYAN LA MALDICION EN CUANTO SALGA— Grito Hermione

— HAY VA— dijeron los de E4 y moviéndose en sincronización sacaron a la mancha negra (la cual peleaba por volver a la Roca) atrapada en la red de hilos y la lanzaron en el aire

— _REDUCTO MAXIMUS_— Se escucho y decenas de rayos golpearon la mancha en el aire deshaciéndola

Luego de eso, la piedra nuevamente plateada pareció iluminarse como una antorcha

— Y bien— pregunto Hermione a un grupo de los de E4

— Las barreras de Azkaban, han aparecido nuevamente— dijo con jubilo uno de los integrantes del E4

---------------------

— Es todo entonces Harry— pregunto Remus

— Si, Hermione logro deshacerse de la maldición en el núcleo de Azkaban también— dijo mirando la piedra dorada en centro del cuarto

— Entonces fue…— dijo Remus con pesar

— No cabe duda, esto es Necromancia— aclaro el joven

— Pero como…— pregunto Remus

Harry Potter estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos

— Bien sabíamos que los Phoenix negros contaban con la ayuda de un necromago— dijo Potter

— Quien no sabemos— dijo Lupin

— Es ingles, no hay duda, hay muy pocos, pero necesito un favor de tu Parte— dijo Potter

— Que— pregunto Remus

— Una autorización, para obtener toda la información, de un hombre— dijo Harry Potter con seriedad

— Y quien este Hombre— pregunto el hombre-lobo

Tanto Potter como Lupin se miraron a los ojos antes de que el mas joven y mas fuerte responda

— Armand Delaflor— dijo Potter

Lupin ensancho los ojos— Que pero el…—Dijo Lupin

— Vamos Lupin, no me digas que te creíste completa la historia de soy un Gran guardia de Azkaban, el cual ama la prisión y sabe maldiciones Mayas— dijo sarcásticamente Harry Potter

— Este….Bueno..no todo…pero— balbuceaba el ministro de magia ingles Remus Lupin

Harry Potter rodó sus ojos

— No se quien en verdad es el, lo único que se es que es un viejo muy mentiroso— dijo Potter

— Y por que no lo arrestas— le pregunto Lupin

— Todo a su tiempo, Remus, todo a su tiempo, antes necesito la información…Así que si podrías— dijo Potter y Lupin asintió y salio del lugar hacia el departamento de Aurors

--------------------------

Dos días no eran mucho tiempo, pero aun así Potter no dejaba de leer la información que consiguió de Remus

— _Realmente esta llena de hoyos, no hay nada seguro con esta información_— pensaba el antiguo niño que vivió

— Señor Potter, tiene una llamada, de parte del ministro de magia— se escucho de la chimenea

— Pásala— dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar las hojas y sintió como fuego verde aparecía en la chimenea

— Que pasa Remus, estoy ocupado—dijo Potter sin mirar

— Lo lamento, Señor Potter, pero no soy el ministro Lupin— Dijo una voz la cual conocía, aunque le extraño escucharla de una manera tan suave como si el hombre estuviese resignado por algo

— Señor Sudiat— dijo Potter observando en la chimenea el rostro de Alan Sudiat

— Lamento molestarlo pero es importante—dijo el guardia

— Realmente este es un mal momento Señor Sudiat— dijo Potter tratando de deshacerse de el

— Ya veo, a encontrado buena información sobre Armand— dijo Sudiat mientras que Potter alzaba la ceja— Me refiero con respecto a los Phoenix Negros—termino el calvo

Harry rió— Bien Alan, tienes toda mi atención— dijo Potter

— No aquí, lo espero en estas coordenadas— dijo lanzando por la chimenea un papel

-------------------

— Me tendré que quedar mucho tiempo, Señor Weasley— pregunto Delaflor a su acompañante

— No mucho señor Delaflor, solo es un examen de rutina, después de esto el ministerio querrá interrogarlo y es mejor estar preparado, así no tiene que revivir esos momentos tan terribles que vivió durante el ataque— le dijo Ronald Weasley con su mejor sonrisa

— Ya veo, es que estoy cansado— dijo el viejo mientras miraba al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada

— No tardaremos mucho se lo prometo— dijo Weasley y Marc Evans le hacia una serie de preguntas que el viejo contestaba con Verdadero o falso

— _Te voy a atrapar viejo de mierda…Un error, solo comete un error y serás mió_— pensaba el pelirrojo

— Falso— respondió a la pregunta de Marc el viejo y el chico le hizo otra que no tardo en decir _falso _nuevamente

— _Algo pasa, lo presiento…No te pongas nervioso, ellos no saben nada, nada de nada_— se dijo el viejo

-----------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron de lo de los Rea, y lo único que hacia era leer los malditos informes.

No era fácil leer toda la vida de alguien. Por si fuera poco solo lo hacían Hermione, Harry y ella misma.

Nadie mas

Y eso que eran hojas, y hojas…Libros repletos de ellas.

La chica suspiro para luego comenzar otra vez

— _El hombre estaba muy ansioso por ser guardia de azkaban_— leía ella

— _Sus amigos no lo entendían_— releía otra pagina

— _Por Merlín, como alguien puede gustarle ser guardia de la Prisión de Azkaban, momento que es esto…Su esposa e hijo murieron en un atentado_, _y el fue expulsado del ministerio…Ya veo prefería azkaban antes que dejar de ser auror_— pensó la chica

Toc…Toc

La puerta se abrió y Harry salio de ella

— Daremos un paseo— dijo el chico y Arise tomo su abrigo

_----------------------_

— Bien es todo señor Delaflor— dijo Marc Evans

— Gracias señor Evans— dijo Delaflor parándose de la silla, en ese momento el dispositivo de Ron empezó a sonar

— Si…Aja— decía ron aunque ninguno de los otros dos en el cuarto escuchaban lo que le decían

— Estas seguro— dijo Ron

— No, tu eres el jefe— le dijo

— Por mi encantado— dijo Ron y Delaflor vio como la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchaba y cortaba la comunicación

— Buenas noticias, Señor Weasley— pregunto Delaflor al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo que caminaba hacia el

— O excelentes, señor Delaflor— dijo Ron acercándose

— Y que si se puede saber— dijo Delaflor curioso

— Oh solo era mi jefe, consiguió pruebas para arrestar a nuestro principal sospechoso— dijo Weasley

— Oh me alegro, me alegro… Rodolofo se lo merece— dijo Delaflor con una gran sonrisa

— O pero no es Rodolfo, señor Delaflor— dijo Ron

— A no— pregunto confundido

— No, es— dijo Ron y Delaflor no pudo ver como Marc lo apuntaba por detrás con su varita— Usted— termino Ron

— Que— dijo Delaflor confundido y giro hacia Marc Evans que lo apuntaba con su varita

— Armand Delaflor, esta arrestado en el nombre del ministerio británico de magia— Dijo el joven Evans

_----------------------_

— interesante, cierto— dijo Potter, salieron del D.A. Para llegar al caldero Chorrearte y fueron al salón VIP, de Potter mientras tomaban te, conversaban sobre el encuentro de este con Alan Sudiat

— Si, y que paso con el señor Sudiat— dijo Moon

— Murió, en el callejón— dijo Potter

— Los atacaron— pregunto preocupada

— Para nada— negó Potter con sinceridad

— Y como…—se quedo callada y miro a su jefe con incredulidad— Tu no lo hiciste, cierto— dijo ella

— Si lo hice yo— dijo el

— Por que…— dijo ella confundida

— Me lo pidió, a cambio de la información, al parecer prefirió tener una muerte rápida, que lo que le harían los Phoenix negros— dijo Potter

— Oh, y el ministro Lupin— pregunto ella

— Esta al tanto de todo, pero ahora lo importante, es ver esta información…Alan me dijo que el era parte de los Antiguos y también que lidero el ataque con los Phoenix negros para matar a Marian Terstu Y Vrilda Marksents— Dijo Potter y Moon Alzo la ceja

— Y le creíste así no mas— dijo ella

— Le pedí una prueba y me la mostró— dijo Potter

— Que te mostró— pregunto ella

— Regeneración de hueso y carne a través de magia sin varita— dijo Potter con sencillez

Moon se quedo callada

— _Que tenia que ver la regeneración a través de magia con los Phoenix Negros_— pensaba la chica mientras se mordía los labios ante no entender lo que dijo Potter

Harry esperaba con tranquilidad mirándola como si ella debiese responder esa pregunta

— _Mierda…Que tiene que ver_— pensó la chica

_De la nada recordó unas palabras que Harry Potter le dijo cuando salía de la casa de los Rea_

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Detalles Arise, Detalles— Aclaro Harry Potter— el diablo siempre se esconde en los detalles, si puedes verlo puedes encontrar la verdad en cualquier historia pero sino puedes verlo entonces tienes que conformarte con la opinión de los demás sobre esa historia, nunca la tuya— dijo Potter como si estuviese dando un discurso

_**FIN DEL LASH BACK**_

— _Detalles_— pensó la chica

Harry Potter sonrió al verla tan pensativa

— _Pero que detalle, solo me dijo que utilizo magia sin varita para regenerar carne y huesos_— pensaba frenéticamente

De repente los ojos de Arise Moon se abrieron de par en par

— _Magia sin varita, carne y huesos…Los medimagos no pueden curar sin su varita la magia sin varita es solo para ataque y defensa…Por supuesto y la única magia que puede regenerar huesos y carne sin la varita de por medio es…_—_ pensó la chica_

— Necromancia—dijo la chica con incredulidad entendiendo todo

Potter sonrió de par en par

— Exactamente, nuestro querido Alan, no es nada mas ni nada menos, que el Necromago que ayudaba a los antiguos— dijo Potter

— Y que ganaba con morir— dijo Arise

— Tu no lo viste…No se que clase de maldición le hayan puesto, pero sufría de una manera que ni la maldición de la tortura podía igualar— dijo Potter con una mirada triste en su cara

— Pero ahora que murió no tenemos nada— dijo Moon

— O si tenemos— dijo Potter

— Que— dijo ella

— El me entrego un dispositivo, en el cual almaceno todos los datos que sabia sobre los Phoenix negros y los antiguos— dijo Potter sacando una pequeña caja la cual parecía de fósforos

— Ya veo, hay que ver esa información cuanto antes— dijo Moon observando la caja

— No eh terminado— dijo Potter dándole un sorbo a su Te

— Que mas— pregunto ella

— Alan me dijo que Armand Delaflor era su contacto con los otros Antiguos, y que en si Armand Delaflor es uno de los antiguos— termino Potter

-------------------

Fin del capitulo


End file.
